


My Fate: My Twisted Fate

by KyimBlack



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Fanfiction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyimBlack/pseuds/KyimBlack
Summary: 1st book in My Fate Series-----------------------The girl had been alone for years.Fleeing vampires wasn't easy, but she managed.She comes to the end of her solitude abruptly and is thrown into a tornado of lies, combat and emotional distress.What's her name? Why is she plagued by nightmares? Who the hell is she?And why does everyone seem to know more about her than she does?
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

The girl was dressed in weathered jeans, hiking boots, plain black T-shirt and a thick black jacket. She carried with her a backpack that contained a small blanket, a drink bottle and a pair of pajamas. She wandered through the woods; It was dark with only the moon lighting her way. She liked the dark. It made it easier to hide from, well, anything. Except vampires. Those things sucked. And not just in a literal sense.

She came to the edge of the woods, and standing before her was the biggest, darkest house she'd ever seen.

"I wonder if anyone lives there." She muttered to herself, as she started towards it. She trotted quickly across the grass, looking around making sure no one was there. The property was out away from town so she would have been able to see if anyone was driving up by the headlights.

She made it to the backdoor, and gently tried the door. Surprisingly, it was unlocked. Keeping quiet, she opened the door, stepped inside and quickly closed the door. It was a cold night, so if anyone was here, they would have noticed the blast of cold air. She saw she was in the kitchen and quickly went towards the opposite door. She heard no footsteps or opening doors. Either everyone was asleep, or the house was abandoned. She hoped it was abandoned. She needed to rest uninterrupted for at least four hours. She hadn't slept in two days.

She snuck out and up the stairs. She tip-toed passed an opened door and peeked in. She took two steps before returning to the door. She was meant to check the rest of the house for signs of the living but she couldn't help herself. Library. She had to look.

She stepped in and closed the door quietly. She put her bag down, pulled out the blanket and pressed it against the small gap underneath the door, then proceeded to turn the light on. It was brighter than she thought, and she almost turned it off again, but her eyes got used to the light, so she looked around. She walked slowly along the rows of bookshelves, touching each, and every book spine on the way past. She passed a book that didn't budge. Each of the other books had shifted slightly when she touched them. This one didn't. Intrigued, she tried to lift it out. It didn't move. The girl frowned. She crossed her arms and pressed a finger to her chin, thinking. This wasn't a movie. It wouldn't work. Surely not.

She reached out and pulled the top of the book down. She jumped back as it started to move. "What the...?" she whispered as the bookshelf opened fully. Glancing behind her, she stepped into this new room. The door didn't close behind her. The girl was grateful for that. She didn't fancy dying in some random hidden room where no one would find her for Lord knows how long.

She started looking around, careful not to touch anything. There were stacks of notes and blank paper, as well as pens, ink wells and a recorder. There were also more shelves with more books. She looked through a shattered pile of odd gadgets. That's when something caught her eye.

It was a strange looking stone, held in a dark coloured velvet box. She carefully lifted the stone out of the box to get a closer look. After a few seconds, it started to glow. Frowning with curiosity, the girl rubbed the stone slightly, but the glow had faded.

Shoulders slumped slightly with disappointment as she placed the stone back. "Oh. I was hoping I found something cool."

"You did. But who might you be?"

The girl jumped and spun around. Her eyes wide with fear, like a deer stuck in headlights. Standing before her was a man. A man that hadn't been there before. He was standing there, waiting for her to answer him. He had dark hair, but any other details about him escaped her. She was just too frightened.

Her breathing was fast and shallow. She felt like was going to pass out.

"I need to sit down." she said weakly. The man waved his hand over to a chair set by the desk. She inched her way over and sat, trying to get her breathing under control. "I'm sorry,' she said finally,' I thought this house was abandoned."

The man eyed her warily. "Have you come to steal from me?"

The girl looked up at him. "No, sir. Well, not now that I know someone lives here. Please, don't hurt me. Or call the cops. I'll just leave."

The man regarded her for a moment. "Do you know who I am?"

She shook her head. "No, sir. I honestly don't know much. I..." she stopped. She didn't know why she should tell him.

The man stepped towards her and she flinched. The man chuckled. "I can't hurt you." He reached his hand towards her. "Let's start again. Hello, I'm Gordon Edgley. Author and somewhat deceased. And you are?"

The girl frowned at him. "Somewhat deceased?" The man named Gordon Edgley nodded at his outstretched hand. The girl reached out and tried to take it. Her hand slipped right through. She gasped and looked at him. "You're a ghost?"

Gordon Edgley took his hand back. "Not exactly. My consciousness was recorded in that stone,' he said indicating the one she had picked up,' so yes. You did find something cool."

The girl looked at Gordon. A small smile played at her lips, then grew wider into a grin, and she started laughing. "Yea, I guess I did."

"So, what is your name, Miss...?"

The girls smile faltered. She looked away when she said,' I don't know. I don't know my name or who I am. I have these nightmares and visions constantly. I think they are memories, but they don't make sense." She looked at him. "All I know is I can do things."

"What kind of things?" Gordon asked, frowning.

The girl looked around. "Well, I can do this." She stood up and held out her hand. A small, transparent ball slowly materialized in her hand. "It's some kind of force-field. It protects me if someone tries to hurt me."

Gordon looked at the ball. "Fascinating. But how can a small ball do that?"

The girl laughed softly. "No, sir. It can cover my whole body, and whoever else I want it too. I can also do other things. I can control elements; I can become invisible. I might be able to do more, but I don't know yet." she let the ball dissipate. She looked at Gordon. He was smiling.

"You can turn invisible?"

She smiled back. "Yes. I think it's like an instinct thing. I learnt to control it a little bit better years ago. Want to see?"

Gordon didn't even hesitate. "Yes, absolutely."

Her smile turned into a grin, and then she disappeared. Gordon looked around the room after a few moments. "Don't worry, 'came her voice next to a bookshelf,' I'm still here."

She reappeared right in front of him, with a grin. "Like it?"

Gordon was grinning too. "Yes. Yes, I do."

"You said you were an author, Mr Edgley?" She asked as she continued to look around, feeling more comfortable now.

"Yes, I am." he replied proudly.

"Do you think you could do something for me?"

"And what might that be, Miss?"

The girl turned and looked at him. "For some odd reason I feel comfortable with you. It might be because, as you said, you can't hurt me, but it might also be the love of writings and books. I don't know, but..." she stopped and took a deep breath. "I have no idea what my name is. I can't remember, no matter how hard I try. I was wondering if maybe. Maybe you could lend me one? Just until I find mine. If you don't mind, of course."

Gordon pondered this request for a moment and then looked at her. "I don't see why not. I could come up with a brand-new name for you, if you like. Just in case you don't find yours."

The girl grinned. "Oh, thank you! If I could hug you, I would." she stopped and thought for a moment. "You think of that name and I'm going to tinker for a moment."

Gordon was barely listening, as he had wandered over to an open book and was looking down at it. The girl took stone and sat with it at the desk.

I wonder if I could make Mr Edgley solid, she thought as she looked the stone over. She had no idea what it actually was, but she could always try for him. She poked and prodded the stone, and even scrapped at it a little bit. It seemed like that's all it really was. A stone.

She sat there for what seemed like hours. She really needed sleep.

"Ah ha! I've got it!"

She jumped nearly dropping the stone. She got up and quickly put it in the box, before she did accidentally drop it.

"You got what?"

"Your name! I found something that fits."

She waited for him to tell her.

"Sorcha. Sorcha Attah." he held out his arms like he managed a great feat.

She made a face. "Really?"

His smile disappeared. "What's wrong with it?"

She sighed. "It just doesn't...feel right, I guess. I need sleep. I have to go. I might come back, if you want me too?"

"Or you could just stay here. There's plenty of rooms, and nobody uses them. And by morning, I'll have found you a name." He sounded happy to have a challenge, and she was just happy she had a real bed to sleep in for the night.

"Ok. Can I have a shower? I badly need one. And then I'll go to bed."

"Sure. Down the hall. Just have a wander. You'll find what you need." He went back to thinking about what name to give her. She sighed, said goodnight, and turned to leave. Mr Edgley was a nice guy and all, but he could have told her where the towels were.

She picked up her belongings and left the light on as she walked down the hallway. She found the bathroom, so she showered, and used her blanket as a towel. Not like she didn't already do that anyway. Once she was dressed in her pajamas, she padded further down the hallway until she found the first bedroom. She walked in, closed the door and put down her things. She crawled into the bed. She didn't care that it was slightly dusty. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.

With sleep brought the nightmares. It was mostly the same one. There were a few times they had been different, but this one always plagued her.

It started out with her in a barn. She was crouched down, peeking through a small hole in the wall next to the door facing a house. It was nighttime, and the house was all dark. The girl would hear shouts and screams, crashing and sounds of a fight inside. She wanted to move, but she couldn't. She was glued to the scene.

A mouse would dart across her foot, and she would look down to see her feet were bare and muddied. The dress she wore was an old style. Brown and white, with a brown apron tied around her waist. When she looked through the hole again, she would gasp. The house was ablaze and surrounded by black figures. Flames danced high in the sky. She heard screams come from a woman and she would see the woman being dragged from the burning house. The person who dragged her was laughing. A menacing laugh. A scary laugh. This laugh she would remember even in her waking moments. Another scream, and a young child would be dragged from the burning house. The girl would try to call out, but her tongue wouldn't form the words. She would be forced to watch as her mother and brother dragged from the burning building, and unwillingly dragged away. Mother reaching for her boy, but not quite within reach, screaming the whole time for him to be let go. The girl, hidden behind the wooden wall, was always left alone. Cold, alone and scared.

She never worked out how she knew that was her family. That was just how it was. She just knew.

The dream that always came next was inside of another building, but this one was made of stone. She was creeping down a long, dark, stone corridor with a splattering of flaming torches lighting the way. The shadows were long and dark; the scariness added to by the distant screaming of a man. The further down the corridor got, the closer the screaming sounded, until she came to a door. The door would open slowly by itself, and the girl would see a man strapped to a chair. She couldn't see would he used to look like. The eye she could see was so swollen it was almost shut. His nose looked like it had been broken more than once. There was blood everywhere. The man in the chair was screaming at a man standing over him. The man standing had a look of satisfaction on his face. He would lean down and place his hand in front of the sitting man, and then it would glow. It glowed red, the colour of anger and hate. He said four words to the sitting man. Only four, and always the same words.

"Your family is dead."

The man in the chair would strain against his restraints and scream at the other man. A horrible sound that is the sound of nightmares.

The door would then close, and she would be drifting quickly away from the door, the corridor lengthening and going dark. The girl could feel a scream in her throat and tears on her face, but she was always quiet. Oh, so very quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

The girl gasped as she sat up in the bed. She was breathing heavily and sweating. She took a shuttering breath and tried to breathe normally. She looked around and remembered where she was. She looked at the window and saw the sun nearly at full height in the sky.

Shakily, she got out of bed and put on her clothes. She put everything else of hers in a corner of the room and wandered, shoe-less, to the bathroom to wash her face. She decided she would ask Gordon if he had coffee. She really hoped he did. She left the bathroom and continued to the library.

"What do you mean there's a girl here?"

The girl stopped. Someone was talking to Gordon. She felt the fear and looked around for somewhere to hide. There was a cupboard just beside the library. She ducked into the cupboard and closed the door only most of the way. She wanted to hear what was being said.

"She broke in last night. I think she wanted to steal something. She's quite a nice girl though, and she's a sorcerer too. I don't think she's aware of what she is. She doesn't even know her own name. She tasked me with finding her a new one." He sounded proud saying that. The girl smiled slightly. She wondered who he was talking to. She debated just introducing herself, but at that moment, a tall dark-haired girl stepped out of the library holding the stone and started down the corridor towards the bedroom.

"Why? What name did you give her? Where is she?" the tall girl didn't look happy.

"I haven't heard her. She might be still sleeping. I was thinking Morrigan McCord." 

The tall girl and Gordon Edgley walked past the cupboard without looking at it. She waited until their footsteps faded and then peeked out. She didn't see them, so as quietly as possible, she made her way downstairs and towards the kitchen. She had almost made it through the lounge-room when she heard a voice.

"Who are you?"

She stopped and closed her eyes slowly. She hadn't checked if anyone else was here. Now she was in trouble, and Gordon couldn't help her.

"I said, who are you?"

She put her hands up slowly and turned. When she laid her eyes on the person who spoke, she was shocked. Her eyes widened, and her breath caught in her throat. The voice had been male but standing in front of her with a gun pointed straight at her head, was a skeleton in a suit.

The girl frowned. She opened her mouth, but no sound came. The skeleton thumbed the hammer back.

"Morrigan,' she said quickly,' Morrigan McCord."

The skeleton didn't say anything. He didn't move. Morrigan frowned again.

"And you? Who are you?"

"You don't get to ask the questions. You are trespassing."

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't realize that last night. I heard a girl upstairs and I just ran. I didn't have anywhere else to go." She didn't know why she didn't mention Gordon. Just didn't want him to get into trouble, she guessed.

Suddenly a flame came straight for her head. She gasped and held her arms over her head. Her force-field went up and the flame hit the shield.

Morrigan looked up and saw the tall girl. She was holding Morrigan's things. She wasn't happy.

The tall girl looked at the skeleton.

"She needs to explain."

"Yes she does." The skeleton hadn't turned away from Morrigan at all.

Morrigan looked at them both. She let out her breath slowly. The shield retracted and she put her hands up again.

"I will talk to you if you swear not to shoot me." She looked at the tall girl. "Or burn me. I have a serious fear of fire."

They both looked at her. Morrigan waited. She really wanted coffee. She definitely needed it now. The skeleton lowered his gun.

"Sit and talk." He pointed to a chair. Morrigan felt like she needed to salute but she didn't. She sat and looked at them.

"I would feel better if you both sat too." The girl sat on the couch opposite her, but the skeleton stayed standing.

"Ok,' said the girl,' Who are you? And don't say Morrigan McCord. That's a made-up name from one of my Uncles books."

Morrigan blinked. She shook her head and sighed. "I don't have a name. I'm just borrowing that one until I find mine."

"Then who are you really?"

She looked at them both. She was sad and frustrated, tired. She needed coffee. She looked at the girl. She looked her right in the eye. "Can I have a coffee? I can't do this first thing without one. Please. I'll be cooperative. I just need coffee."

The girl blinked. She shook her head and sighed. "Don't move." She got up and went towards the kitchen.

"Thank-you!" Morrigan called to her. She didn't hear what was said, but she was sure it wasn't nice. She turned to the skeleton. She tilted her head to one side and studied him. She was curious about him, that's for sure. A few minutes later, the girl came back in with the coffee.

"Oh thank you." She sipped it even though it was extremely hot. She closed her eyes and grinned. She opened them again, waiting for the questions.

"Now, who are you?"

She sipped the coffee again, and looked at the skeleton. "I have literally no bloody clue. The only memories I have come in nightmares. I don't know my name. I have no family, no friends. I sleep where I can. I find food however I can. I don't have a fun life." She looked at the girl and smiled. "So, what are your names." She tucked her legs up under herself and waited.

The skeleton and the girl looked at her then each other. 

She frowned.

"I'm not lying. I was living in the woods just behind this house before I found it. I have no reason to lie. I have no reason to risk being shot or burnt. I could've just run, but I didn't." She scoffed. "The least you could do is tell me your names." She shouldn't have said that last bit, but she was frustrated. She didn't think. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." She put her head down and waited. She was waiting to either get shot or at the very least, punched. When nothing happened, she looked up.

"We are detectives,' the girl said,' I'm Valkyrie Cain, and this is Skulduggery Pleasant. We work for the Sanctuary."

Morrigan nodded. "Cool." She sipped her coffee. It was getting colder.

Detective Cain frowned and Detective Pleasant tilted his head.

"You don't know who we are?"

Morrigan shook her head. "No, Detective Pleasant, I don't. Should I? I thought only bad guys know who the detectives are. I'm certainly not a bad guy." She finished her coffee. She felt it was safe to stand now, so she did. Detective Cain stood in unison to her. Both the detectives were taller than her. 

She looked at Detective Cain's clothes. They shimmered slightly. As did Detective Pleasants, when she looked. Morrigan waved her hand slightly, and a letter opener flew towards Detective Cain's clothes. It didn't penetrate the fabric, but both detectives had gone back the original stand-off. Detective Pleasant with his gun and Detective Cain with her flames. Morrigan didn't bother with her shield. She put the coffee cup on the table between them and stepped back.

"I just wanted to see why your clothes shimmered like that."

"Our clothes don't shimmer."

"Yes they do. Armored clothes always shimmer, but yours shimmer differently. I just wanted to make sure that's what it was. Where would I get some? I only have this set of clothes."

Suddenly there was a voice from upstairs calling to the detectives. Both of them turned. It only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough time for Morrigan to become invisible and grab her things. By the time both detectives turned to her again, they couldn't see her. She was sitting on the chair putting her hiking boots on, listening to them talk.

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know. What the hell?"

"Why was she after armored clothes? She has a force-field."

Morrigan rolled her eyes. She couldn't just walk around with her shield constantly up. That would be stupid.

"You don't think she would go after Ghastly, do you?"

Morrigan was halfway to the kitchen. She turned.

"Ghastly will be fine. We will find her before she gets to him. The closest door is the backdoor. We'll look out there first."

Morrigan moved out of the way as they walked past her. She stepped back further than she normally would have. These two were dangerous and couldn't risk them catching her.

The detectives got to the door and exited the house. Morrigan went the other way, towards the front of the house. She couldn't say goodbye to Gordon. It would take too long. She got to the front door and looked towards the stairs. She saw the faint glow of the stone, but she couldn't see Gordon. She sighed and left the house.

The detectives hadn't come around to the front of the house yet, so she started running. She ran past a shiny black car. She looked but didn't stop.

Ghastly. That's the name they had said. He made them the clothes. Hopefully she could find him before they got there. Maybe if she acquired some money first, then she wouldn't have to take off on him. This Ghastly guy hadn't done her any wrong.

Not yet, a small voice in her head said. "Shut up." She muttered.

Ghastly. With a name like that, he shouldn't be too hard to find.


	3. Chapter 3

She had searched around Dublin for two days, and Morrigan was seriously lost. She didn't know this area. She hated towns and cities. She avoided them. Easy to acquire money though. She only had to beg for a night and had close to two hundred dollars. She was lucky all she had to do was beg. 

She sighed and sat down on a stone bench. She looked all around her. There was so many people. She had asked around about a guy named Ghastly. Most people had no idea who she was talking about, but there was a few who had pointed her in this direction. Now she was lost, frustrated and she felt like crying.

"Gahh." She put her head in her hands.

"What's wrong?"

Morrigan looked up quickly. There was a man covered in tattoos, holding shopping bags looking at her. He was smiling down at her oddly. She gave him a small smile back.

"I'm looking for someone, but I can't find him. I've been looking for two days. It's quite frustrating."

"Ahh yea. It's a big city. Who are you looking for? I might know him."

"His name is Ghastly. I don't know his last name. He has a shop around here somewhere, but I don't know where."

The man looked at Morrigan strangely. She sat up straighter.

"What? Do you know him?"

The man nodded.

"I have asked you before, haven't I?"

The man shook his head. He blinked and pointed to the left of her.

"His shop is three blocks that way. You're not too far away."

"Thank-you." Morrigan jumped up and held out her hand to the man. He shook her hand slowly, still looking at her with that strange look.

"What's your name?"

"Well...I'm calling myself Morrigan at the moment. Until I find my real name. Nice to meet you, Mr..?"

"Finbar Wrong." He said smiling. He seemed happy with her answer.

"Well thank you, Mr Wrong. I have to go but thank you."

Morrigan turned and ran the way he had pointed. She heard him shout something, but she didn't quite catch what it was.

She was a block away from where Ghastly's shop should be, when her brain finally registered what Finbar Wrong had said.

"You need to see Cassie Pharos."

She frowned. Who was Cassie Pharos? She shrugged and kept walking until she found Ghastly's shop. He was a tailor? She thought that was cool. She looked everywhere for any signs of those two detectives before she crossed the road.

She got to the door of the shop and hesitated. So many questions went through her head in those few seconds. She took a deep breath and entered the shop.

Inside, the shop walls were covered in all colors and types of fabrics. 

Morrigan looked around, expecting to see an older man seated behind a counter. She saw or heard no one. She started to wander through the shop, examining everything that caught her eye. She was looking at a fabric that resembled the colour of twilight. She really liked this colour.

"Can I help you?"

She turned as a big, tall man with a scarred, bald head approached her. She smiled at him.

"Hi, I heard that you make, um, armored clothes?"

The man looked at her for a moment, so she kept talking. "I just need a couple of sets. I have this and that's it. I have two hundred dollars, but if it costs more, I can find more money." She stopped as she realized what she said. She cursed herself for talking too much. She looked up at him. "Sorry. I talk too much when I get nervous."

The man just smiled and shook his head. "Ghastly Bespoke." He said holding his hand out to her. 

"I'm...just passing through." Morrigan said shaking his hand. "Can you help me?"

Ghastly stepped back and observed her for a minute. "Sure, I can help." He motioned to the coloured fabric she was looking at. "You like that one?"

She looked at the red tinged-purple fabric again. She touched it, liking how it felt.

"Yea. I really like this one." She turned back to him. "What now?"

Ghastly smiled at her. "Do you want a coffee?"

She nodded and grinned. "Coffee is always good."

He led her through the back of his shop where he had a little kitchen area with a small round table and four chairs.

"Sit down. May as well as talk. Talk as much you like."

Morrigan sat and laughed. "Don't tell me that. I probably would talk so much you'd get sick of me. And have nightmares. I don't have anyone...to talk to, so..."She trailed off and then shrugged. "I ramble a-lot. I don't make sense. That's just me."

Ghastly put her coffee down in front of her and sat with his own cup.

"So you have no family or friends, Miss?"

She sighed. May as well introduce herself. 

"Morrigan McCord. No, Mr Bespoke, I don't. I can't even remember what my family looks like. The only thing I remember of them is their screams." 

She looked over at him. She really wanted to talk to someone about these dreams. Ghastly Bespoke had this air about him. Someone who Morrigan could talk too. She felt instantly ok around him, as though he was a safe person to be around. She felt as though she knew him, somehow.

"I have dreams. Well, more like nightmares. I see a burning house and my mother and brother being pulled out and taken away. My father is locked up in some kind of cell, strapped to a chair. He's been beaten badly. There's even a man there. A strange man with a glowing red hand. He tells my father that his family is all dead and... his scream. It's horrible. I can't get it out of my head, no matter how many times I try, or whatever I try." She let out a shaky breath. 

"Sorry. Too much information. I know."

She looked at him. He was looking at her with the same strange look that Finbar Wrong gave her. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"What is it? What did I say?"

Ghastly continued to look at her for a few more moments, studying her.

"I think you should talk to a friend of mine. He's a detective; Skulduggery Pleasant. He might be able to help you."

Morrigan chuckled. "I've already had a run in with him and a detective named Valkyrie Cain. I don't think they like me too much." She sipped her coffee and waited for him to answer.

"What happened?" He seemed like he was being cautious now.

Good man, she thought.

"It was an honest misunderstanding. A few nights ago, I come across this house. I walked in thinking nobody lived there. Turns out, its someone called Gordon Edgely's house. I slept there the night and was leaving the next morning when they arrived. They didn't appreciate my being there, I don't think. Just before I left, I heard them mention your name, and here I am. Trying to avoid running into them again, if I can help it."

Ghastly nodded slowly. "There's some details missing isn't there?"

She nodded. "Yea, but long story short. I'm not a bad guy, Mr Bespoke, and I don't appreciate being treated like one. It didn't seem like they were the listening type either. All guns and fire." She shuddered. "I hate fire."

Ghastly smiled slightly. "Yes, sounds like them alright. I still think you should talk to Skulduggery. He could help you figure out your dreams. He knows people, sensitives."

"What's a sensitive?"

"You don't know what a sensitive is?"

"I don't know much about anything, Mr Bespoke. I try to avoid people as much as possible, and in turn, avoid places where people are. I've been close to utterly alone for the past...well, a very long time." 

She looked him over her almost empty cup. "It's odd, you know. I feel like I know you, but I've never seen you before. Or at least, I don't think I have."

"Please, call me Ghastly. Mr Bespoke makes me sound old." 

Morrigan looked at him. She grinned and laughed. "Fair enough, Mr Ghastly."

Ghastly shook his head and laughed too.

At that moment, they heard the front door of the shop open. 

Morrigan stood up and took her empty mug to the sink. "I'll wait here."

Ghastly nodded. "I'll be back in a minute."

He left his mug on the table and went to see the customer. Morrigan picked up her bag and looked around. She found a space under a cabinet and put it there. She liked to have backup plans, in case things didn't go the way she planned.

She sat down at the table again and put her head down on her arms. She was tired and stressed. She needed a holiday.

She heard voices and footsteps. She looked up as Ghastly led Detective Pleasant and Detective Cain into the room. "Oh." Was all she managed to say before she tried to get up. Ghastly put his hand up to her. "It's ok. I spoke to them just out there. They're not going to hurt you. Are you?" He turned to the detectives.

"No. At least not in here." Detective Cain responded. She had her arms crossed and looked at Morrigan with a frown.

Morrigan looked at all three of them, not knowing what to say.

Ghastly spoke up. "They filled in the blanks of when you were at Gordons place. What's all this I hear about shimmering and a letter opener?"

She stared at Ghastly. "Ahh, well...Their clothes shimmer. I was curious. I wasn't trying to actually hurt someone. I'm sorry if I did. You're not going to arrest me, are you?"

"We really should, but no, we're not going too. We're just here to ask why you need armor clothes and to make sure you weren't going to threaten Ghastly here."

She looked at them, not knowing what to say, or how to say it. She sighed and decided the truth was best. Or at least, as close to the truth as she could.

"I need them. I have a force-field, sure, but I can't be constantly relying on that. I'm still learning how to control everything. And when vampires attack...It's not always an option."

Skulduggery looked at her as Ghastly walked off to get something. "You're implying that vampires go out of their way to attack you."

"Yes, I am, because yes they do."

"Why is that?"

She sighed again. "It's a long story, if I'm honest, and I need to get out of here before it gets dark. Need to find some where to sleep for the night."

"You don't have anywhere to go?" Ghastly asked as he came back into the room with a tape measure. 

She shook her head and stood up facing the detectives. She let Ghastly move her so he could measure as she kept talking.

"No. I don't have anyone or anywhere to go. I am alone, in a very real sense. I must learn about my powers on my own. I have no one to get advice from, and if I screw up, I have no one there to help me. Every night I go to sleep thinking I won't wake up in the morning. Nowhere is safe for me."

"What about the Midnight Hotel?', Ghastly asked as he measured her legs, 'Skulduggery, you should ask Anton if he has any rooms available."

"Anton won't want any trouble." The detective replied.

"I'm no trouble, honestly. Well, ninety nine percent of the time I'm not. This last week has just been a fluke."

Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery. "It would be easier to keep an eye on her if she was there, and Anton isn't one to tolerate trouble."

"Hmm." He turned and started to walk out. "I'll meet you in the car."

As soon as she heard the shop door, Morrigan relaxed a little bit. She looked at Valkyrie. "I'm under the impression neither of you like me too much."

"You wouldn't be wrong." Valkyrie replied.

Morrigan shrugged. "That's fair enough. You don't know me, and the first impression is someone who breaks into houses and is a thief. Not entirely who I am, but it's a bad first impression."

Valkyrie ignored her and looked at Ghastly. "Five minutes and we're leaving." She turned and walked out of the shop.

"She's bossy." Morrigan said to Ghastly as he stood up.

"That's not the half of it. Just need to do your feet now, and then you better go with them."

"They're taking me to this hotel now? But I don't have any money except for these clothes."

Ghastly started working on her feet. "Don't worry about the money for it. Sounds like you need it anyway."

He wouldn't let her protest, so she stopped trying. When he was finished, she grabbed her bag from its hiding place. Ghastly raised his eyebrow to her. 

"It was just a precaution." she said, shrugging.

She went to leave, but stopped and turned back. "Thank you for this. I really appreciate it. I'll come back soon to visit. I could see us being friends." She went up to him and gave him a hug. He hesitated just a second before he hugged her back.

"Sure. Be safe from those vampires."

"I'll try." She trotted out to find the detectives.


	4. Chapter 4

She saw Valkyrie wave her over. She jogged over and got into the backseat. Skulduggery started the car and pulled out into the traffic.

"So where's this hotel? Is it far?"

Neither of them answered her so Morrigan tried a variety of different questions, to get them to speak to her. Eventually she just gave up.

"Alright. Cold shoulder. I get it." She sighed and pulled out a MP3 player and a set of headphones she had acquired.

She put the headphones on and pulled her hood over her head. She leaned against the window watching as the people in the streets whizzed by, the sun going down slowly setting off a reaction that turned the sky orange and pink.

Morrigan drifted off listening to New Divide by Linkin Park.

So many images and dreams went through her head on the short car ride. 

She dreamt of her mother and brother, she dreamt of her father; battered and bloodied.   
She dreamt of the vampires. The ones who had held her captive for years.   
She dreamt of her Surge. It had been a painful three days.   
The men who had found her.

The image she woke up too, was an image of her father. He was strapped to the chair.   
She was looked through a small space in the wooden door that had three bars.   
As she watched him, his head turned towards her.   
His swollen eyes widened slightly.   
She curled her hand around one of the bars.   
He shook his head slightly and croaked one word to her.  
"Run."

Morrigan's eyes snapped open. She was still in the car, but it was dark and silent.   
She shivered and put her music away.   
She looked up and saw it was only her and Skulduggery in the car. 

He had been watching her through the rear-view mirror.

"Valkyrie had to go home. You slept through the whole trip."

She nodded. "Must have needed the sleep." She looked through her side window. "Are we there yet?"

The detective nodded. "We are waiting for it."

She frowned. "For the hotel?"

"Yes. It should be here in about an hour."

Morrigan sighed. "Are you going to make me sit in silence for an hour, or are you going to actually talk to me? I know you're curious and want to ask questions. Hell, I'm curious about you."

Skulduggery turned so he was facing her. "How did you leave Gordon's house without us seeing you?"

She blinked. "Out of all the questions you could ask me, you go with that one, 'She shook her head and sighed,' Ok, well, I can become invisible. I heard what you said about the force-field. It's not easy to maintain it constantly, and believe me, I've tried. Anything else you want to know?"

He watched her for a moment. It annoyed her that he didn't have a face. She wanted to see what he was thinking. Doubt I could read his face even if he did have one, she thought to herself.

"Ghastly told me about your dreams."

"Yea. He told me to talk to you about them." She looked at him and turned her head slightly. "I've had two people look at me strangely today. Ghastly was one. He looked at me funny when I told him about my dreams. Another guy, someone I asked about Ghastly, looked at me that way as well. Finbar Wrong, I think his name was. He told me to see someone called Cassie Pharos. Ever since I came out of those woods, all these strange things have been happening. I feel my magic. I mean, actually feel it. I feel like I'm close to something, but I don't know what."

Skulduggery nodded, as though he understood what she meant.

"Can you control your magic?"

Morrigan looked down at her hands. She pulled up the sleeve of her right hand and leaned over the front seat. The little shield ball materialized in her hand, with a small flame inside.

"Sometimes I can. I try to practice as much as I can, but it's hard because I can't find safe places to do it. You know, away from people." She closed her hand and the flame ball disappeared. "I need some fresh air."

She climbed out of the car. Skulduggery followed. She closed the door as he walked around the car. 

"We still have half an hour."

"Well, anything else you want to ask me before our times up?"

"Why are the vampires after you?"

Morrigan was about to answer, when she saw a shadow move in the trees above them. She stood up straight, eyes locked on the shadow, her fists clenched. The trees rustled in the wind that had picked up. Her hair played about her face, then tied itself into a knot on the back of her head. She wasn't paying attention to Skulduggery, but she felt he was still beside her.

The shadow jumped from the branch and stood in the darkness of the tree.

Morrigan felt her eyes blazing. "What do you want?"

The figure stepped out of the blackness and into the moonlight. He was grinning at her, which made her want to punch him. He was average height, black hair that was long enough to reach his shoulders. He was wearing an old American civil war uniform. Morrigan didn't know which one. He always liked to play the "classic" vampire.

"Oh, come on. This conversation was getting good. Tell the detective about us. Go on, girl."

"My name is Morrigan."

The vampire laughed. "You have no name. You never did, and you never will. Sebastian wants you back. He'll do anything to get you. Anything, including get rid of people who help you."

Skulduggery stepped past her, his gun in his hand. She glanced at him. She saw the side of his head move past her; his tie flicked over his shoulder in the wind. Her eyes widened. She could have sworn she saw a face. Slightly pale skin, hair under his hat. 

She blinked and it was gone, and he was standing in front of her, gun on the vampire.

"I don't like threats, unless I'm making them." He said.

The vampire hesitated slightly. "You don't scare me, skeleton."

Morrigan moved around Skulduggery and stopped two steps from the vampire.

She leaned towards him and narrowed her eyes. She lowered her voice to make it sound menacing. "I scare you. You know what I can do. You just threatened my friend, so you had better be scared, Mau."

She felt the anger as soon as she saw him, now she let it consume her. Her eyes blazed; her hands tingled. She took one step back.

Mau's eyes widened.

She moved her arms in a circle above her head and pushed forward. A wave of energy burst from her body and launched the vampire named Mau high into the air. He crumpled in the field she only just noticed.

She let her arms drop and fell to her knees. Skulduggery came over to help her up.

"We're friends now?"

"Of course. I always wanted to do that to him." She said laughing. "That or punch him right in the throat."

Morrigan stood up on shaky legs, Skulduggery holding one of her arms.

"Let's go make sure he's really down." He let her go and they started to walk over to where he landed. 

He hadn't moved.

"He's down,' Morrigan shrugged,' if he's not dead, he's unconscious. Gosh, I hope he's dead. He annoys me."

Mau was sitting up when they got to him. "You're going to regret that." His eyes blazed with anger at her. "Sebastian will hear about this."

Morrigan threw out her foot and kicked his elbow. It went the wrong way and Mau fell holding his shattered arm, screaming.

"You're pathetic, Mau. I decided I'm glad you're still alive. I want you to tell Sebastian exactly what happened." 

She got down and squatted beside him. "I want you to tell Sebastian that he had better not come after me. If he hurts my friends, I will kill him myself." 

She stood up and look down at him. Mau struggled to stand up.

"He will come for you."

Morrigan felt Skulduggery step up beside her. "Then you better tell him that she has friends that will fight back."

Mau looked at her and then the detective. He just growled at them, turned and ran towards the tree line. When he had disappeared, Morrigan let her breath and unclenched her fist.

"Well, that was eventful." She turned to Skulduggery. "We're friends now?"

He was looking in the opposite direction now. He pointed to an empty space in the field. 

"There." He said as the ground started to shake.

"What..." She looked over at the empty space. The Midnight Hotel grew right out of the ground in just a few minutes while she watched. Literally grew right out of the ground.

She shook her head, eyes wide. "That's nuts." she whispered.

"Let's go get you signed in." He walked towards the hotel without waiting for her.

"Hey! Wait up!" She had to jog to catch up with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Inside, they got her sorted with sign in and a room. Morrigan met the man who ran the hotel.

Anton Shudder. He was a quiet man who seemed suspicious of everyone. She didn't blame him.

He showed her to her room. Skulduggery stayed with her. She was grateful for that.

"Just come down if you need anything." Anton Shudder passed her room key then closed the door as he left.

Morrigan looked around. It wasn't like any hotel she knew of. This room had a lounge room, bedroom with a bathroom, and a small kitchen.

"Wow." Her stomach growled. It was loud and painful. It made her double over.

"How long has it been since you've eaten?"

She looked at Skulduggery and tilted her head slightly, thinking. "Um, I think it's been about three days. Food isn't easy to come by unless I steal it, and I'd prefer not to. Begging for money is easier."

He sighed. "Come on. Let's go get pizza."

"At this time of night?"

"I know a twenty-four-hour place." He waited for her at the door. 

She shrugged. She needed food so she wasn't going to complain. 

On the way down, Skulduggery asked Anton how long the hotel would stay here.

"About a month. A few people want a holiday here."

Anton looked at her. He had curiosity in his eyes but said nothing. Why was everyone looking at her that way?

They left the hotel and went back to the car. She was allowed to sit in the front seat this time. She got as comfortable as she could. As they drove away, she looked out the window.

"You haven't asked about the vampires."

He didn't look at her. "The only question seems to be why this Sebastian wants you. Everything else seems self-explanatory."

"Hmm, yea, I suppose."

He did look at her this time. "You don't have to talk about it. Vampires are brutal."

She nodded.

\-------------------------

They got into town, got a pizza and drove out to a place Morrigan had come across while she had been wandering. 

It was an open field with a stone wall that led down to a river. They got out of the car and sat on the wall. The moon was bright, so they could see fairly well.

Morrigan ate most of the pizza. There were two slices left by the time her stomach protested against the amount of food.

She leaned back, and the breeze untangled her hair.

"This place reminds me of my mother." As she spoke, Skulduggery watched her. 

"I can't remember what she or my brother looked like. I can't remember any of their voices. All I remember is screams." She tilted her head to look at him and smiled. 

"Every so often I'll remember something else. Ever since I came here, I've been remembering more though. I think I remember my mother's laugh. I had a dream the other night about sitting in a field like this one, my brother playing being silly. My mother chided him, but I couldn't hear what she said. I heard another voice, a man's voice. Then she's laughing. I actually felt happy. A real kind of happy." 

Morrigan sat up. She was still smiling but softly. "I can show you if you like."

"Show me?"

She nodded. "It's sort of like a type of projection. It's hard to explain. Do you want me to show you? It won't hurt."

Skulduggery just looked at her. She scooted closer to him.

"Here. Give me your hand."

He held out his hand and she took it. "Do you trust me?"

"Not in the slightest."

Morrigan grinned, closed her eyes and pictured the field with her family. 

She felt herself leaning on her elbows, watching a child play.   
She couldn't see his face.   
She saw mother in a green dress, and she grinned. She hadn't seen that before.   
A man stepped into view and walked towards her mother.   
He was tall, but as with her mother and brother, she couldn't see her father's face.   
He said something to her, and she laughed. It was beautiful sound.

The scene faded, and Morrigan opened her eyes. She looked at Skulduggery, but he was looking out towards the river.

"I don't even know if that's a real memory, but I'll take it."

He said nothing, and they were quiet for a long time.

"Could you do that with the other dreams?"

She nodded.

"Show me." He said, holding his hand out again.

"I don't know if you want to really see those ones." 

He kept his hand where it was and continued looking at her.

She sighed. "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you."

She sat closer to him this time. She took his hand with one of hers and curled her other hand around his upper arm.

"I hate these dreams." She took a breath and closed her eyes.

The first one was the burning house. Looking through the hole in the wall, seeing the flames. Hearing the screams. Seeing them be dragged away.

*********  
The next one was of Morrigan creeping down the stone corridor.

She frowned. This was completely different.

Instead of the wall mounted torches, there were huge cuts of stone with metal bowls on top that held the flames.   
Morrigan was sneaking around each stone to keep out of sight.   
She was behind a stone next to a wooden door.   
She kept silent as she heard the door open then close again.   
She heard the man behind the door screaming.   
Morrigan looked around and risked a peek through the bars.   
The man with glowing red hand was looking down at the man strapped in the chair.   
He smiled like he always did.   
He leaned down to the man in the chair, like he always did.   
He said those words, like he always did.

"Your family is dead."

She saw the man in the chair scream.   
She barely heard him this time.   
Tears were running down her face.   
Suddenly the red-handed man turned towards the door.   
Morrigan gasped and ducked behind the stone pillar just as the wooden door opened.   
The man looked around but didn't see her.   
He closed the door and walked down the corridor, away from her.   
She waited until she couldn't hear his footsteps and looked through the bars again.   
The man in the chair turned and saw her. His eyes went wide.   
She wrapped her fingers around the bars, the other down on the latch of the heavy door.   
She glanced down at the latch.   
It was unlocked.   
She looked up at the man in the chair.  
He shook his head. She felt tears in her eyes again.  
The man opened his mouth and croaked out one word. 

"Run."

She heard footsteps again. She looked at the man one last time. She hid behind the pillar. She heard voices.

"I'm telling you, he's one of the Dead Men..."

That's all she heard before everything went dark.

******

Morrigan gasped as she opened her eyes. She put her hands on her head. She shook her head.

"That...That was not the dream I normally have. Some things are the same, but that...That was horrible."

She felt the tears but shook them away and bit her lip hard. She looked at Skulduggery. He was sitting with his head down.

"I'm sorry,' she whispered to him,' I didn't think it was going to be that bad."

They sat there in silence for a few more minutes.

She looked at him again. He still hadn't moved. 

An idea popped into her head and she smiled. She sat on her knees beside him and poked his shoulder.

"Hey, want to see something cool?"

He slowly moved his head to face her. 

She kept smiling. "Come on." 

She tugged at his arm. "Let's go." 

She sat on the edge of the rock wall and jumped off. She landed hard. Harder than she expected. "Ouch."

It was far enough down that she couldn't reach him, even if she jumped. She picked up a small stone and tossed it at his feet.

"Come on."

He shook his head but jumped down after her. He landed neatly beside her.

"You have to teach me to do that." She shrugged. "I've been practicing with water mostly."

She went to stand next to the river. She held her hand over the water. Once she felt the pull, she tugged at the water until there was a thick stream between the surface and her hand.

"Impressive." Came Skulduggery's voice.

"I haven't done anything yet." Morrigan replied. She used her other hand to manipulate the stream sideways. She then took a deep breath and blew into it, like when she would blow bubbles.

She stood back as two shapes appeared through the wall of water. The wall dropped and standing behind it was two horses made of water.

She turned to Skulduggery and bowed. "Now you can be impressed."

He walked over to stand next to her. "How did you manage that?"

She grinned, but it faded. "Years and years of loneliness. I needed company, but that company wasn't always in the form of people. I can do similar things with air and earth. I don't like fire, but I try to practice with that when I'm feeling brave."

The horses turned. One of them wandered up to her while the other searched the water with its nose. Morrigan reached out and the water-horse pushed its nose into her hand. Her hand didn't go through it. It was like she was touching a real horse.

She held her hand out to Skulduggery. He let her guide his hand to the horses' face. She let go of his hand and stepped back. She watched him for a moment.

"You weren't always a skeleton, were you?"

"What makes you say that?"

She tapped her chin lightly. "I think I may have seen your face earlier. When we were...talking to Mau."

He turned to look at her. She hated not being able to read him.

"It was only for a second, and I barely saw anything really. It was like seeing a ghost."

Suddenly, the horse pulled back from Skulduggery with a squeal. The other horse had its ears flattened, staring at the forest across the river.

Morrigan looked towards the trees, her eyes narrowed.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." She muttered. She grabbed Skulduggery's arm pulled him back towards the wall.

"What is it?"

"Mau. He must have told Sebastian sooner than I thought. We have to go. Now." 


	6. Chapter 6

Morrigan pushed Skulduggery towards the wall and turned around. She could see the shadows now. She could hear the growls.

She heard Skulduggery's voice beside her. "Vampires. Turned vampires."

She nodded. "Yup. And just like Mau promised, coming for me."

Two bone white beasts with huge teeth and a bad attitude, jumped through the tree line besides the horses. 

The horses screamed as one collapsed back into the river while the other one was ripped in half by a vampire's swipe.

Morrigan watched them. She knew both of them. She could tell by their eyes. These guys were tough.

They leaped over the river. Morrigan put her shield up and pushed. The vampires landed on the other side of the river, dazed. She heard more growls coming from the trees.

Skulduggery grabbed her shoulder. "Time to go."

"Yup." She spun and ran towards the wall.

A vampire leaped on her and dragged her down. 

She had its arms crossed in front of it as it was snapping at her face.   
She pulled her legs up to its stomach and pushed.   
She rolled and got up.   
She heard gun shots.   
She looked around and saw two vampires on Skulduggery.   
She pushed at the air and sent them flying back. 

She noticed two vampires were dead.

Four to go, she thought.

Skulduggery got to the wall. "Come on." He flew up to the top of the wall. Morrigan really needed to learn how to do that.

She pressed her hand to the wall and slowly narrow stone handholds slide out. They stopped halfway up the wall.

"Dammit. I need to practice more." She started to climb to the sound of gunshots. 

She turned a kicked a vampire in the face when it got too close. She slipped but she pulled herself up. When she got to the last step, she looked up and saw Skulduggery's hand.

Glad you didn't take off without me, she thought to herself.

He started to pull her up. She used her legs to push on small ledges her feet found.

A vampire jumped and grabbed her ankle with its teeth. She felt a jolt as she yelled out.

"Move!" Skulduggery yelled. 

Morrigan ducked her head, and she heard a shot. 

The vampire was still there, with a hole in its head, so she kicked it off with her other foot. Skulduggery managed to pull her over the edge. 

He pulled her to him as a vampire jumped over. It was the one with a hole in its head. Apparently, the bullet missed anything major.

Morrigan narrowed her eyes at it. "Jerk! You nearly tore my foot off!" She got up. 

The vampire ran at her. She put her hands up and twirled them slightly. She twirled them faster as it got closer. It hit a swirling vortex. 

Morrigan twisted herself towards the forest, and the vampire was thrown, fast, into the trees.

"Get in the car now!" Skulduggery grabbed her and pushed her towards the car. He went around to the driver side. "Hurry up!"

She opened the passenger side door. "Jeez, you're bossy." She looked over her shoulder. Three left. She looked at Skulduggery. "Don't hate me for this."

"Just get in the car!"

"Sorry,' she shook her head,' we'll both die if I don't do this."

She stepped away from the car, closed her eyes and started twisting her arms. Flames formed on her fingers, growing to her hands, up her arms.

Once she was fully engulfed in fire, she opened her eyes. She stopped moving her arms; she crossed them diagonally over her chest.

The flames went from orange to green to blue. The vampires were still running at her. She allowed her anger to spread throughout her body. Her rage caused the flames to turn white. When Morrigan could see the first vampires' eyes, she whipped her arms out wide. The blast raced towards the beasts.

One of the vampires jumped.

The other two were shot off their feet and incinerated.

She slumped, but she managed to stay standing. She limped to the car and got in.

"Ok. Go now, questions later." She said breathing heavily.

Skulduggery put his foot down and sped away. "Oh, there will be questions later."

Her window was down, and she leaned out, her arm straight, hand on the top of the window.

There was a snarl and the last vampire leaned down from the roof of the car and bit her arm. Morrigan screamed. The flames had burnt most of her clothes off, so her arm was bare.

She was pushed back, and a gunshot sounded in her ear. 

The vampire let go and fell off the car. 

Wincing, she leaned out the car and with the little strength she had left, called a little white ball of flames. She aimed and threw it. It hit the lower half of the vampire's face. It melted through its chest. The vampire collapsed and didn't get up.

Morrigan got back in the car and sat back, clutching her arm. She grinned and tried to laugh but the pain from both bite wounds was starting to get too much. She looked at Skulduggery. "Promise you'll tell me why you don't like me before I die."

"You're not going to die. I know someone who can fix this."

She gasped and moaned from the pain. "Well, could you at least do me a favor and find a place to pull over so you can cauterize these before the infection spreads. If it spreads to far, it will kill me before you get to wherever the hell, you're taking me."

He looked at her and slowed down. He stopped the car. He leaned over and lifted her leg. 

"Hold still."

Morrigan stuffed the seat belt into her mouth and bit down. He conjured his flames and pressed down on her ankle.

She wanted to scream but all that came out was a growl. Tears pricked her eyes. Sweat broke out on her face and chest.

He pulled his hand away. She felt so much better. The poison of the bite was what caused her pain. She put her leg down again.

"Alright. Now this one." Skulduggery took her chewed up arm. She put the belt back in her mouth and grabbed his upper arm. She looked at him and nodded.

He pressed the fire to her wound.

This time she did cry out and lashed out with her good leg. It finally stopped and she relaxed a little.

Skulduggery started driving again. 

She tried not to touch the wound on her arm, but it was hard, and she barely had any clothes left to wrap it with. She also felt like she was going to pass out.

"Hey, you need to talk. Keep me awake. If I sleep, the poison will run through me quicker. I don't want to die yet, Detective Pleasant, and certainly not by them." Her head was leaned against the headrest. She had turned it to watch him.

"Usually it's you that needs to keep talking to stay awake."

"Yes, but I'm curious about you and if I do die at least I can die without that curiosity eating me."

He looked at her.

She sighed. "You're going to make me talk anyway, aren't you?"

"Yes. Start with that thing you did. You're afraid of fire, huh?"

"Actually that's part of the reason I am afraid of it. I can't control it as much as everything else. My fire is...its controlled by emotion. Anger, fear. Rage. I might not know exactly how old I am, Detective, but I'm old enough to have had too much of a bad thing happen. With no one around, I've had to deal with it myself."

She groaned. She started to feel sick. She needed to keep talking.

"Anything else you want to know?"

"Why don't you just talk, and I'll just drive."

Morrigan managed a laugh. "How much time do you have, Detective, because I don't have much."

He looked at her and she smiled weakly. "How about I start at the beginning. The first thing I remember of my life..."

\-----------------------------

She talked for what seemed like hours. It might have been. 

She told him about the first few years of her life after her family had died. 

A whole three years of her life was erased from her memory, she remembered the year before her Surge. She was sixteen when she had it. Three days of hiding in an abandoned building in pain. By herself. 

Three years after that, Sebastian had talked her into going with him. It took him almost a year to win her over, but once he had her, he kept her for years. He fed her, clothed her, put a roof over her head. He also tortured her. 

She didn't tell Skulduggery the details. He didn't need to know that. 

Sebastian had challenged a vampire named Moloch, which didn't end well. Moloch saw how Sebastian treated Morrigan and rescued her. 

She left Moloch after a while. She had been alone trying to control her powers ever since.

Morrigan talked until she couldn't anymore. She felt her eyes droop. She heard Skulduggery's voice but couldn't make out the words.

She moved her head slightly towards him and smiled. She probably looked like she crazy, but she didn't care. 

"You know, this is the most you've spoken to me and I can't even understand what you're saying."

Her head lolled forward onto her chest, and everything went dark.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is supposed to be short!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ^_^

Morrigan felt the car stop, and her body being moved. 

She wasn't quite awake, and she couldn't move. 

She moaned, but she couldn't talk. 

She felt her head fall on someone's shoulder. 

She forced her eyes to open slightly. 

She saw Skulduggery's jaw. 

She tried to move her head, but just the effort of opening her eyes made her pass out again.

********************  
Morrigan felt like there was someone standing above her. 

She opened her eyes and saw the man covered in tattoos. 

She frowned.

"Mr Wrong?"

He smiled at her. "I told you to go see Cassie Pharos."

She stood up and looked around. 

She was in the street where she had met him. 

The people were all frozen in place. 

She looked at him.

"What's going on? Where am I?"

He kept smiling at her. 

"You've nearly figured it out. You would have too if it wasn't for those vampires."

She tilted her head and pointed at him. "You're a psychic?"

He nodded. "Sensitive, and so is Cassie." 

He peeked behind Morrigan. 

A woman walked around the fountain she was sitting in front of.

"I'm Cassandra Pharos. We have a bit to talk about." 

She sat on the bench where Morrigan had been. 

She patted it and Morrigan sat. Finbar Wrong sat the other side of Morrigan.

"What is going on? I'm dreaming, aren't I?"

Cassandra nodded.

"So...What are we talking about?"

"Well, first thing is,' Finbar started,' your powers. You need to learn to control them. All of them."

Morrigan smiled slightly. "I know this. I try to practice every chance I get. It's not always easy. It would be easier if someone would help me."

"Talk to Skulduggery about that. He knows some people who might help." Cassandra said. 

"You also need to know you're...somewhat if a Sensitive yourself. Projecting your dreams and memories isn't something everyone can do."

"And you need to control your emotions better." Morrigan looked at Finbar. 

She would have told him off but... 

"You're not wrong there. My anger is an issue. I know that. Do you know anyone who can train me in dealing with that?" She meant it as a joke.

"The other thing you need to know,' Cassandra had something in her voice that made Morrigan pay attention,' is much more personal."

Morrigan frowned at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Did you notice how Skulduggery Pleasant reacted when you showed him your dreams?"

Morrigan hesitated. "Not exactly."

"What about when you told him about seeing his face?"

Morrigan was starting to get uncomfortable with this conversation. "I felt like he was looking at me strangely, but obviously I couldn't tell. People have been looking at me strangely. Why is that?"

Cassandra smiled. Morrigan looked at Finbar. He smiled too.

"Because,' Finbar replied,' of who you are."

"But I don't know who I am though. That doesn't make any sense. How can anyone know who I am when I don't even know."

Cassandra took her hand. "Did you actually see your father's body?"

Morrigan looked at her. What was this woman trying to imply? 

"No. But I felt him die. What has this got to do with anything? You're confusing me. Just tell me what you want to tell me."

Morrigan could almost see what was coming. 

She could feel tears burning under her eyelids. 

Why were they bullying her? 

Her father was dead.

Cassandra was shaking her head. 

Finbar had taken Morrigan's other hand, comforting.

Finbar looked at his watch. "Times almost up."

Morrigan barely heard what Cassandra said next. 

The words were unbelievable.

"Your father is alive."


	8. Chapter 8

Morrigan woke up. 

She saw the white ceiling, the bright light. 

She didn't move. All she could do was lay there. 

She couldn't feel anything. 

She heard movement, but she didn't look.

She heard the movement get closer. 

She turned her head to the left side. 

She saw a bedside table with a glass of water on it. There was a paper curtain around her bed.

She heard the paper curtain get pushed away on the other side. She slowly moved her head to the right side.

Standing next to her was a small, elderly man. He was checking her blood pressure. 

He looked up.

"Ah, you're awake. It's about time. It's been four days."

Morrigan said nothing. She just stared at him.

"Not in a talking mood, huh? I don't blame you. Vampires will do that to you." 

He took the stethoscope from around his neck and checked her heart and her breathing.

"You have a visitor. Seems he is just in time to see you."

Still Morrigan said nothing. She didn't take her eyes off the small man.

"I'll go get him, shall I?"

Morrigan moved her head back so she was looking up.

"I'll take that as a yes." The small man left.

The silence was only broken by some rhythmic beeping. She didn't look around to see what it was.

A few minutes later, she heard a door, and the curtain was moved again.

She felt someone sit on the bed.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

Morrigan couldn't see who it was.

She blinked. That voice.

She moved slowly as she sat up, leaning on her arms. She pulled herself up, bringing her legs up under her. She did it slowly, but it took effort.

She looked up at who had spoken.

Ghastly.

Tears filled her eyes and fell down her face. She couldn't stop them.

Ghastly got up and sat next to her. He wrapped her in a hug, so her head was on his chest. Her tears turned into sobs. She was shaking. She couldn't stop.

Eventually, she calmed down and stopped shaking. Her throat was sore from crying so hard. She sat up and rubbed her face. She took a couple of deep breaths and looked at Ghastly.

"I'm sorry." Her voice sounded croaky. 

She reached over for the glass of water and drank it all.

"It's ok. A lot has happened."

Morrigan put the glass down. She looked down at herself. She was wearing a paper hospital thing. She had a bandage on her ankle and on her arm.

"I brought you something." She looked at him. 

He held up a bag. "I finished these before I come here. Figured you'd need them now."

Morrigan raised an eyebrow at him.

"Skulduggery told me what happened with the vampires. Your whole body was in flames?" He returned the raised eyebrow.

"Oh,' she replied,' that."

Ghastly stood up, pulled out the clothes and laid them on the bed. 

Morrigan slowly slipped off the bed. Her ankle didn't hurt, and it kept her upright.

Looked at the clothes Ghastly had made her. 

They were beautiful. The dark purple tinged in red looked how she felt. Depressed with a touch of anxiety.

The fabric shimmered like a haze above a fire. The pants looked similar to the jeans she had been wearing, except brand new. The jacket looked warm on the inside. He had made her a singlet instead of a T-shirt. She picked it up. It felt soft, but sturdy at the same time. 

She looked at him with it in her hands. 

He shrugged. 'You seem like a singlet person."

She tried to smile but couldn't.

"Oh, also these." Ghastly picked up a pair of hiking boots that looked exactly the same as her old ones, except for the colour.

"I'll let you change." Ghastly stepped out and closed the curtain.

She stood there for a moment, holding her new clothes. Tears threatened to escape her again, but she shook her head.

She caught sight of the bag, and she looked inside. 

This time she genuinely did laugh.

"Really, Ghastly?"

She heard him mutter something like," I thought you would need them."

She pulled a pair of underwear, a bra and a pair of socks out of the bag. She couldn't help grinning. They were the same colour as her clothes.

She pulled on her new clothes and pushed the curtain. She held her arms out and turned slightly.

Ghastly nodded. "They fit ok?"

Morrigan laughed again. "Yes. Everything fits well." She grinned at his embarrassment.

"I made you a couple of spares as well." He pointed to another bag beside the bed.

"Thank-you." She smiled at him. 

She walked over to him and hugged him. 

"Told you we'd be good friends." She grinned.

She heard footsteps and turned around. 

The door opened and Detective Pleasant and Detective Cain stepped through.

She looked at Skulduggery, fully expecting to get blasted, but he said nothing.

"Like it?" Morrigan held her arms out so they could see the clothes. She left the zip undone so the singlet was showing.

Valkyrie nodded. "I do like the colour."

"It's awesome, hey?"

"We're going to take you back to Anton's." Skulduggery said ignoring the conversation. "Do you need a ride, Ghastly?"

Ghastly picked up Morrigan's bags. "No, I drove, but I'll walk out with you."

Valkyrie and Ghastly started walking out first. Morrigan hesitated a few moments. 

She remembered the dream she had with Finbar and Cassie. 

She had hoped to spend some time with Ghastly to cheer her up. 

She put her head down and headed out after them. 

Skulduggery walked after her. 

She was a few metres behind Valkyrie and Ghastly. 

She expected Skulduggery to walk past her to catch up with them, but he kept pace with her.

"Not so chatty today."

"You're never 'chatty' to me."

"Something's wrong."

"Something's always wrong with me." She sighed. 

"Some guy named Finbar Wrong, who I met trying to find Ghastly, told me to go see a woman named Cassie Pharos. I had no idea who she was and didn't get a chance to investigate it what with the vampires and all. Well, turns out both of them are psychics or Sensitives or whatever you call them."

"Sensitives, yes."

Morrigan shot him a look. "I'm aware of what I said. Anyway..." she stopped talking. 

She looked up at Valkyrie and Ghastly. They were still walking, apparently not paying attention to her conversation. She held up her hand and her shield went up. It moved with them as they walked.

"It's soundproof." She told Skulduggery. "Mr Wrong and Ms Pharos came to see me. In my dreams. They said they had something to tell me. They told me I'm part Sensitive, whatever that means, because of being able to project my memories. They told me to talk to you about learning to control my powers."

Skulduggery nodded to the shield. "That's not why you put this up. That's not what you want to tell me."

She stopped talking for a moment. She was building her emotional strength to say out loud what came next.

"No." She looked at him. 

She wouldn't be able to see his reaction, but she would be able to feel it. "They asked about you, actually." 

She waited a moment, but there was no reaction. None that she could feel. 

"Cassie asked me how you reacted when I showed you my memories." 

She felt a twinge of something but then it was gone. She found herself wishing he would feel something, so she knew somewhat what he was thinking. 

"I said I didn't know. You're a very hard man to read, you know."

"I know."

Morrigan rolled her eyes. "It annoys me. More than I'll ever admit ever again. I asked them why people were looking at me strangely and Finbar said it's because of who I am. I don't know who I am, so how would some random strangers to me know? I didn't get it." 

Finally, Morrigan felt something. She felt him stiffen beside her. He was uncomfortable. 

Now I'm getting somewhere, she thought.

"Then Cassie asked me if...if I ever saw my fathers' body. I never did, but I felt him die. It was as though someone stabbed through my heart and twisted it out of my chest." 

Morrigan took a shaky breath, closed her eyes and opened them again.

"She told me my father is still alive." 


	9. Chapter 9

Now that Morrigan had said the words out loud, it made it real. 

It made questions pop into her head and emotions she didn't know she had spread through her body.

She broke out in a sweat and was shaking. 

She couldn't handle all this. 

She believed him dead since she was twelve.

Skulduggery didn't say anything. The silence was deafening.

Morrigan swiped her arm out straight, creating steps made from her shield, over Valkyrie and Ghastly. She started to run. She ran up the steps and leaped over them, landing on her knees.

She got up and kept running. She followed the exit signs. 

The sign abruptly pointed left, and she had to jump against the wall before she crashed into it.

She ran so fast that when she finally saw the exit door, she pushed it so hard, she felt it nearly buckle.

Once outside, sun on her face, she looked around at the blue sky. 

No clouds out today. It wasn't overly cold. 

Her father was out here somewhere. Enjoying life out there somewhere, with no care in the world that she was here. 

Everything that happened to her went through her head in a few seconds. 

She felt herself get mad. She wanted to scream.

She felt it come up her throat, but when it came out, it was more like a roar.

Anguish.

Morrigan turned and went to slam her fist into the wall of the building, but instead of hitting the brick, it hit a gloved hand. The fingers closed over her fist and held it tight.

She was still breathing fast from the emotion and the running. 

She knew what her face looked like. A mask of sadness and anger. 

She could feel how red her face was, how the blood pumped quickly through her veins. She could feel the sweat and she became aware of the tears on her cheeks.

The exit door made a noise like bending metal, and she looked over. 

Valkyrie and Ghastly came through the door.

Morrigan whipped her head back to Skulduggery. "You followed me?"

"We were coming out this way anyway. Don't want you to break your fist."

He didn't let go, but she could feel his grip relax.

She smirked. "I'd rather break my fist on Sebastian's face. So much more satisfying."

She gently took her fist back. She leaned her forehead against the wall and took a few deep breaths. 

Skulduggery pat her on the back.

"That's the spirit."

She smiled and chuckled softly. She straightened up and looked to Ghastly. 

He had put her things in Skulduggery's car and was heading over to her.

"So...should I ask?"

Skulduggery walked with Valkyrie back to the car. 

Morrigan figured she would be asking the same question.

She looked at Ghastly. Bit her lip and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"So, are you going to tell me?"

She sighed shakily. She was finally calm. With the calm brought emotional exhaustion. 

She looked up at him and smiled. "Just family drama. Apparently, my father's alive but...he hasn't bothered to try to find me." She tried to sound chirpy, but her voice wavered.

Ghastly held her a little tighter. "You know, he probably didn't even know you were alive, either. He probably tried his very best and it all just got too much. I'm sure it's not all black and white."

Suddenly, they heard a voice from Skulduggery's car. "What!?"

Morrigan sighed. "I probably should go. Hopefully they don't fight in the car. I feel like I can't deal with anything right now."

Ghastly chuckled. "They don't really fight. Just disagree. A lot. About everything."

"You're not making me feel any better."

Valkyrie was waving her over.

"I better go. I'll visit if I don't get chewed up by vampires. Again."

Ghastly ruffled her hair. "That sounds fair. I'll see you."

Morrigan watched him go and then walked over to the car and got in the backseat.

Valkyrie turned in her seat to look at her as Skulduggery started to drive. 

"You have a crush on Ghastly."

Morrigan blinked at her. "What?"

Valkyrie grinned in reply. "You do, don't you?"

"No, I don't."

"No, she doesn't."

Both Valkyrie and Morrigan looked at Skulduggery. Morrigan frowned at him.

"How do you know if I do or don't?"

"Yea, Skulduggery, how do you know who she has a crush on?" Valkyrie added. 

Her voice sounded like she was testing him.

Morrigan felt him watching her, although she couldn't be sure. 

"I just know things."

She smirked at him. "Of course, you do."


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of the car ride was filled with playful banter and Valkyrie was actually being nice to Morrigan. She was curious as to know why, but she didn't want to ruin the mood.

Valkyrie told Morrigan a little bit of her life. Her parents, and her reflection that stood in for her at home.

Morrigan told her a bit about Sebastian and his vampires when she was with them, what Sebastian did to her, about Moloch's challenge and her years of being alone.

"The relationship with Sebastian was basically a normal, abusive one." 

Morrigan heard Skulduggery scoff.

"Well, that's the easiest way to explain it. I was 'his' toy do with what he liked. He allowed only his closest underlings to use me as well. If they got into his good graces of course." 

Morrigan tapped Valkyrie on the shoulder until she turned around.

"Promise me something."

"What's that?" Valkyrie replied.

"Never, under any circumstances, trust a vampire. I mean, at all." Morrigan took her jacket off and pointed to a large scar between her neck and her shoulder. "If you do, this is what happens."

Valkyrie's eyes went wide. "That's a bite?"

"No. That was when I was mauled." Morrigan replied holding out her arm. 

She looked at Skulduggery. She wasn't sure if he was watching her or not. He had been awfully quiet throughout her vampire story. 

"They used to drug me. They would inject me with wolfsbane mixed with sea salt."

Valkyrie frowned. "But vampires are allergic to sea salt."

Morrigan nodded. "Yes, but it was mixed with wolfsbane and then diluted in the blood through me."

Valkyrie's eyes widened. "They used you as a drug dispenser?"

Morrigan shrugged. "Sounds so simple, when you say it like that. They'd give me heavy doses, leave me for at least twenty-four hours before they would...feed I guess you could call it. I wasn't allowed food or water during those times. I wasn't allowed to use the bathroom either."

Valkyrie made a face. "That's just gross and wrong on so many levels."

"You have no idea. I hope you'll never have to find out either." Morrigan glanced at Skulduggery. "Vampires are brutal." She said, echoing his words. "Do you know about Mau?"

"That vampire that threatened you the other day? Yea. What about him?"

Morrigan tapped her neck. "He's the one who did this."

The car slowed down and stopped.

"We're here." Those were the first words Skulduggery had said in a while.

They went to get out of the car, but Morrigan put her hand up.

"Let me go out first. If Sebastian decided to come out looking for me again, better off he sees me first." She didn't wait for a reply. 

She grabbed her bag, now stuffed full of the clothes Ghastly made her, and stepped of the car. She closed the door, shouldered the bag and started towards the clearing. 

She tried not to look around. If Sebastian was out there, he would be watching her closely.

Morrigan got to the edge of the clearing and turned, looking around. She breathed a sigh of relief. 

She waved them over and they walked over.

"If he's not here now, he either was and realized pretty quickly I wasn't here, or he hasn't been out here yet."

"Let's hope they've already been and gone."

Morrigan and Valkyrie agreed.

\--------------------------

Morrigan walked up to the desk as Valkyrie and Skulduggery hung back a few metres away. The lobby was almost empty except for the odd person climbing up and down the stairs.

Anton Shudder looked at her through his long hair. She realized she still hadn't put her jacket back on. She had put it in her bag. 

He was eyeing her scar.

She put her hand over it. "Long story. Don't worry, I'm not one of them."

They stood there and looked at each other for a moment. 

Morrigan hadn't realized how handsome he was. She flushed, realizing when the thought entered her head. 

He smiled slightly. 

She thought it was a polite smile until she looked at his eyes. They sparkled with amusement.

He came around the desk and held out his hand.

"We weren't casually introduced. Anton Shudder. Just Anton though."

"Morrigan." She hesitated a second, then took his hand. 

She almost jumped when her fingers touched his. It felt like an electric current ran through her. Once it was gone, she felt how firm and warm Anton's hand was. 

She felt her heart race and then calm. She looked up into his face and saw how he was looking at her. He eyes blazing like a dark fire had been lit behind his eyes. 

His smile seemed somehow genuine. Her heart started to race again just by seeing how he was looking at her. Her breath caught.

"Anton."

Morrigan took her hand back quickly and looked away. Skulduggery was walking up to them, Valkyrie just beside him. Valkyrie was looking at Morrigan with a small grin.

"Shut up." Morrigan mouthed at her. Valkyrie just grinned wider.

"Skulduggery." Anton replied.

"Vampires have been sighted around the area. They seem to be after Morrigan."

Morrigan looked at Anton but avoided his eyes. "They are after me, but whether they know I'm staying here or not is another story."

"Do you know how to defend yourself?" Anton asked her.

She hesitated.

"Not in the traditional sense. I'm brilliant at avoiding situations, but actual fighting, not so much. I can create a shield and become invisible, but I think the time is past for all that. I'm going to end up in a fight with one of them. I can see it happening."

She looked at Skulduggery. "Not literally. I can just feel it. And I'd rather die than go back there." She shuddered and shook her head. "No way in Hell, Heaven or Earth."

Anton beckoned her outside. Once they got to the veranda on the hotel, Anton motioned for her to put her bag down. 

She looked at Skulduggery and Valkyrie. 

Valkyrie shrugged but Skulduggery did nothing.

Morrigan put her bag down and followed him to the clearing.

He turned abruptly and swung at her. She leaned back to avoid the hit. 

He missed her by inches. He kicked out at her legs and she fell. 

She rolled away and got up. 

He lashed out at her again, and she dodged under his arms and pushed his back.

She grinned. She knew what he was doing. He turned and looked at her. 

She could see a small smile. 

She shrugged.

"Being small has its advantages."

"So you can dodge. You can't fight. What about your powers?"

Morrigan hesitated. "What do you want me to show you?"

Anton spread his arms out. "Everything."

Morrigan laughed and turned herself invisible. 

She watched as Anton as well as Valkyrie looked around confused. 

Skulduggery still watched the same spot where she was standing. 

She walked around Anton, tapping his shoulder. 

When he turned, she took his hand. She took a moment to appreciate how much she liked holding his hand and snapped out of it. She gripped him a little harder, and he looked at her.

"Are you a Teleporter?"

She frowned. "What? No. I wish. That would be cool. No, we're invisible." 

She pointed towards Skulduggery and Valkyrie. Valkyrie had her mouth open, staring at the spot they stood. Skulduggery had crossed his arms.

"Watch this." Still holding his hand, she led Anton a few steps to the right. Valkyrie's eyes didn't move with them. She picked up a stone and tossed it at Valkyrie's feet.

"What was that? Where are they?"

"She's invisible remember."

Morrigan smiled at Anton.

"Can they hear us?"

"Well, if we were closer, maybe, but being invisible doesn't stop me from being heard."

She looked at him again. She didn't know what this feeling she had with him was, but it made her uncomfortable.

She cleared her throat and let go of his hand.

Valkyrie pointed at them. "There they are."

Skulduggery turned towards them. Morrigan got the impression he wasn't impressed.

"What else can you do?"

She thought for a moment. She held up her hand between them. She looked towards Valkyrie. "Throw something at me."

Valkyrie grinned. "Gladly."

She jumped off the veranda and ran at her throwing fire balls. Each one hit the shield and disappeared. 

Valkyrie stopped a few steps away. She hurled shadows at Morrigan. 

Morrigan's eyes widened and she stepped back. She had no idea what Valkyrie was doing, but the main thing is whatever it was, wasn't getting through.

Valkyrie stopped throwing things at her, and Morrigan took the shield down.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Those shadow things?"

Valkyrie looked at her funny. "That's Necromancy. Haven't you seen that before?"

Morrigan shook her head and shrugged. She turned back to Anton.

"I can also project my memories, dreams, whatever else. I'm an Empath. You know, feel other people's feelings. That majorly sucks at times. That's not something I can control, but I can direct towards a specific person, if I wanted to or needed to. I can control air, water and earth. Fire...well, that controls me more than anything else. I'm not sure what else I can do."

She counted down everything on her fingers.

Anton nodded and started walking towards Skulduggery.

"She's going to need to learn." He said as he passed him.

"Yes, she is." Skulduggery followed Anton into the hotel.

"So..." Valkyrie walked up to Morrigan, grinning.

"So, what?"

"You and Anton?"

Morrigan shook her head. "I don't even know the guy."

They started towards the hotel and Morrigan picked up her bag.

"But you want to though." Valkyrie grinned.

Morrigan looked at her. She tried but couldn't stop a small smile from forming.

"Shut up."


	11. Chapter 11

Morrigan had been staying at the Midnight Hotel now for three weeks. 

She had only left to go and visit Ghastly, like she said she would.

Anton had been training her every day for hours. He would get her to use her powers, even her fire. He would also throw her around the place. 

When he first started doing that, she was instantly glad she had Ghastly made her those clothes. Anton was not playing around.

At one stage, he could have broken her ribs when he punched her, if she didn't have the clothes.

People would sometimes come outside to watch as he put her through the paces.

Today, he was really letting her have it. Morrigan had already ended up on the ground four times 'dead'.

The sun was starting to set, but she didn't feel worried. She actually felt safe here.

Morrigan looked across at Anton. He started to run at her, she put her head down, eyes locked on him. As soon as he was close enough, she spun around behind him. 

He dropped and kicked his leg out, making her fall. She landed on her back, but before she had a chance to move, he was on her. 

He pinned her arms above her head, his legs over her waist. Both of them were breathing heavily. 

They had been doing this for hours.

Anton was so close to her; she could feel his strength radiating off him.

Morrigan grinned. "If I didn't know better, Mr Shudder, I'd think you were flirting with me."

She thought she saw his cheeks go pink slightly. She laughed on the inside. On the outside, she brought up her leg behind his legs and kneed him in the butt. He came forward and she headbutt him in the face. 

He rolled off her and held his nose with one hand. She got to her feet and saw he was bleeding.

She would have felt bad, but this was the first time she had seen him bleed. 

She wanted to smile, but she didn't.

She noticed a shadow figure standing in the tree line behind Anton. She didn't get a good look at whoever it was before Anton was up again, wiping his face.

She looked at Anton again. Maybe I should just pretend he's a vampire, she thought.

He ran at her again, and this time she pictured him as a vampire. She pictured the fangs and the claws. She pictured the muscle and the raw strength and brutality. 

Lastly, she pictured Mau and Sebastian. She didn't know who was worse.

She closed her eyes and let her body take over. She felt the pretend vampire get closer and closer. 

She felt him go in low to take her off her feet. 

She let him. 

He grabbed her around the waist and swung her up over his shoulder.

She opened her eyes and took a hold of his neck and swung her legs around the opposite way. She swung all the way back around to his front and kicked out her legs. 

Her feet connected with his chest and sent him back a few steps. She twisted in the air and landed in a crouch.

They looked at each other for a moment, and then Anton smiled.

"Good. Now do better tomorrow." He turned and walked back into the hotel.

Morrigan stood up and crossed her arms, glaring after him. She was just starting to get the hang of it.

\---------------------

Morrigan went inside and upstairs to her room. She needed a shower. She turned her music on, on the new stereo that was put in her lounge-room, loud. 

Lucky her room was soundproof.

She put her dirty clothes in a bag. She would go to Ghastly's tomorrow and use his washing machine. 

She got some clean clothes, then went and had a long hot shower.

She got out of the shower and got dressed. She was weaving the towel in her hair into a twist when she walked out into the lounge-room, when she saw a figure sitting in a chair out the corner of her eye.

She walked over to the stereo and turned it down.

"You did well today."

"No I didn't. Don't lie." She turned to face Skulduggery. 

She folded her arms in front of her. "I haven't seen you or Valkyrie for about three days now. I was getting worried."

"You say that like it matters."

"First frenemies always matter. You annoy me, but Valkyrie's alright. Have to make sure all my friends stay somewhat safe."

She walked around him and into the kitchen. She had been living off coffee lately. Skulduggery followed her in.

"The hotel is leaving in a week."

Morrigan stirred her coffee, then turned leaning on the bench, arms crossed, eyes down watching the floor, and waited for the kettle to boil. 

"Yea, so I've been told. Somewhere in Asia I think, is where it's going next. Staying there for a bit, then some forest in Tasmania."

"Have you thought about what you're going to do?"

She looked at him, her head tilted and narrowed her eyes. "You want me to stay?"

Skulduggery said nothing.

Her eyes widened slightly as she smiled and laughed softly. 

"You do! Detective Skulduggery Pleasant wants a nobody like me to hang around." 

She shook her head and turned to finish making her coffee. 

"Why the sudden change of heart, Detective? Why do you want me around all of a sudden?" 

She sighed. "Besides, where would I stay? I'm not exactly prepared to crowd Ghastly, and I still need to practice my magic, away from people."

She turned back to face him.

"You could always stay at Gordon's. You've already been there. I'm sure that now you and Valkyrie are friends, she wouldn't mind."

"I don't know. I don't really want to leave the country, but Anton wants me to keep training. Who's going to do that if he's gone?"

"Valkyrie would put her hand up. She would love to have the chance to beat you up."

Morrigan laughed. "Yea, I bet she would. She probably could too. I suppose that's not a bad thing. I need to work with different people, different styles. Anton's too much physical. I need to train my magic better. It's hard to do that when I'm getting beaten to a pulp every day."

She looked down at her coffee and went quiet for a few minutes.

"I don't want to be on my own, Detective. I haven't had those dreams in weeks, and if I'm honest, I don't want them back. I'm happy here, as happy as I ever remember being. I'm not going back to running and hiding. When Sebastian comes for me, he's going to hurt everyone who's helped me or become close to me. He's going to do it thinking I can't or won't do anything about it." 

She looked at Skulduggery right where his eyes would have been. 

"He's going to be wrong. He's not going to touch any of you."

"Well, then you had better be prepared."

She sipped her coffee. "I'll stay here until Anton leaves, then I'll stay at Gordon's. Could you ask Valkyrie for me? You are around her more than I am."

"I don't think she'll object." He turned and started to walk out of her room. 

Morrigan watched him leave and sighed. 

She didn't really want to leave Ireland, or her friends, but she didn't want to leave Anton either. She felt safe with him, and in the hotel. 

She sighed again and finished her coffee. 

She needed to sleep. 

If she wasn't going to stay, she figured Anton would really up her training over the next week.


	12. Chapter 12

Over the next few days, Morrigan felt like a punching bag. She had been right to think that Anton would become harder with her. 

And she hadn't even told him she was staying yet.

He threw a punch aimed at her head, but she moved, and he caught her in the shoulder. 

She wasn't wearing her jacket, but luckily the straps on the singlet were wide. 

She stumbled back and used her shield to make a platform. 

She jumped up and over, her leg out. 

Morrigan kicked him in the chest, missing his face by inches. 

He grabbed her ankle and threw her against a tree. 

Her back slammed into the trunk and she felt the back of her head crunch. 

She was lucky there was no branches sticking out. 

She fell to the ground. 

She saw him watching her. Probably seeing what she was going to do.

Morrigan stood up, threw her arm up. 

A wall of air raced towards him and he dodged. That was ok. 

She was running up behind it to jump at him. 

She pulled her knees up and got him in the chest. 

She landed on him, pinning his arms with her legs and gripping his wrists on the ground.

Anton grinned. He flipped his legs around and landed on top of her, so he was pinning her.

Morrigan narrowed her eyes at him. "Jerk."

"You need to stop trying to do that."

"Yea, yea. I know. I'm smaller than most people, so I need to practice my strengths, and pinning clearly isn't one of them."

He let her sit up. He sat next to her.

Morrigan looked up at the black sky, dotted with tiny, distant suns. The crescent moon not as bright this particular night. The air was still except for the occasional breeze.

Suddenly, she was sad. This was the last night the Midnight Hotel would be here. The last night she would see Anton. 

At least, the last time for a long time.

She looked at him as he watched the stars. 

Being this close to him without him throwing her around was a different experience. 

It was calming. 

She was grateful she had this moment with him.

He looked around at her and smiled. The smile reached his eyes, but he seemed sad too.

"I know you plan on staying here."

Morrigan moved closer to him. "Did Skulduggery tell you that?"

Anton shook his head. "No. You did. With how determined you are. You're not going to let these vampires beat you. As much as you don't believe so, you have gotten better with training." His smile was gentle. "I believe you are going to beat them and find yourself in the process."

"One can only hope." She closed her eyes, face up towards the night sky. 

She felt his arm around her back, and she smiled softly.

Slowly, she felt his arms tighten around her. 

She let him pull her over towards him. 

Her eyes were still closed when she felt his lips touch hers. 

She felt warmth and happiness spread throughout her entire body. 

Her heart felt like it was going to burst.

Anton slowly pulled back and rested his forehead on Morrigan's. 

He cupped her cheek in his hand.

"I've wanted to do that for a while." He said quietly.

She put her hand on his wrist and grinned. "Since we first met."

He laughed. "Yes, I guess so."

Morrigan become sad again. "And this will be the last time we'll see each other for a long time."

Anton held her tighter. "Maybe." He said, looking up at the sky again. "But I'll be coming back."

Morrigan leaned back on him, feeling tired now. "And I'll still be here."

They were silent for a long time like that.

Morrigan didn't feel it when she fell asleep, neither did she feel when Anton picked her up and carried her inside, and put her into bed.

She didn't feel it when he tucked her in and kissed her again.

She slept soundly with only good dreams.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, Morrigan woke up to the smell of fresh coffee and hot food. 

She had a quick shower and got dressed. 

She found a note from Anton saying he had things to do but that he would see her before they left.

She had the coffee and ate everything. 

She had been eating a lot better since she had been at the hotel.

She packed her things and went downstairs. 

Anton was behind the desk talking to someone. When the man had walked away, she walked over.

"Are you all packed?"

"Trying to get rid of me already?"

Anton gave her a small smile. "Never."

Morrigan felt tears in her eyes. She shook her head and bit her lip. 

She didn't know why she was reacting this way. 

It wasn't like they were a thing, and he was coming back.

He pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back, hard, tears threatening to escape.

"It'll be ok,' he whispered to her,' I'm coming back. Just make sure you're in one piece when I do."

She laughed through her tears. "I can't one hundred percent promise that, but I can try."

She wiped her eyes as they parted from each other. 

Anton placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

"I have something for you." He handed her two small daggers. 

They were made of silver and heavy. They had gold etchings around the hilts. They reminded her of tiny swords.

Morrigan was putting the daggers into hidden pockets inside her jacket, when Skulduggery and Valkyrie came through the front door. 

Anton stepped away from her as they approached.

Skulduggery looked at her. "Are you ready to go?"

She took a deep breath and nodded. She turned to Anton.

"I'll walk you all out."

They got to the veranda; Anton stopped as they kept walking. Morrigan turned.

"Thank-you." He just nodded.

As they got to the edge of the clearing, Morrigan felt tremors. 

She turned and saw Anton was still standing on the veranda. 

She raised her hand; he did the same then turned and walked back into the hotel. 

Within minutes, the Midnight Hotel and Anton were gone.

Morrigan turned and got into the car. She said nothing. She was worried her voice would betray her.

Valkyrie sat in the front seat and looked back at her. She grinned. "I was right, wasn't I?"

Morrigan looked up at her. Valkyrie was teasing her. 

Morrigan smiled through her tears. She took a deep breath and let it out. She felt ok now. She was with her friends.

She grinned back at Valkyrie. 

"I'll tell you later." She said as Skulduggery got behind the wheel.

"Tell her what?" He asked as he started the car.

"Nothing." Morrigan and Valkyrie said together and then laughed.

\---------------------------------

The trip back to Gordon's was Valkyrie trying to make Morrigan feel better and trying to get a rise out of Skulduggery. 

It didn't work.

By the time they got to the house, Morrigan was in stitches, crying from laughing so hard. 

It felt so good to laugh.

Morrigan and Valkyrie got out of the car and ran up the front steps and inside. 

Valkyrie lead up her upstairs to the bedroom Morrigan had slept in the first night she come here.

Valkyrie spun on her. "Now tell me. What happened with you and Shudder?"

Morrigan put her bag on the bed and laughed. "He mainly just trained me. He's a nice enough guy and all..."

Valkyrie crossed her arms, tapped her foot and looked at her skeptically.

Morrigan tried to stop grinning but she failed.

"He kissed me last night. After training."

Valkyrie grinned at her. "I knew it! So, are you two a thing?"

Morrigan shook her head. "I don't think so. He won't be back for a long time and I...have a lot of issues I need to work out."

"Ok, like what?" Valkyrie sat on the bed next to her.

"Well, my anger issues for one. Then there's dealing with Sebastian and his vampires. Training. Learning to control my powers. Oh, and..." Morrigan stopped looked down. 

She hadn't thought about the subject for weeks.

"And?" Valkyrie nudged her shoulder.

"And I found out my father is still alive. I found out just after the vampire attack. I haven't even thought about it for weeks." She took a deep breath. 

"I want to see if I can find my father. I want answers. I want to see if what the Sensitives told me is true."

She looked at Valkyrie. 

Valkyrie nodded. "That's fair. Well, let's start with the easy ones. Training. Let's start with your magic. I heard you're having issues controlling your fire."

Morrigan climbed off the bed and headed towards the bedroom door. 

"Sure. I'll try not to hurt you."

Valkyrie laughed, and they walked outside.


	14. Chapter 14

Valkyrie and Morrigan went outside and away from the house. 

Skulduggery followed but was on his phone. Morrigan didn't know who he was talking to.

Valkyrie turned to her. "Ok, so show me what you can do with fire."

Morrigan hesitated, then held out her arm. 

Small flames sparked up her fingertips and spread up her arm slowly.   
As the flames came to her shoulder and chest, she held her other arm out as it flowed over her.

The fire never hurt her. 

She was never afraid of her flames hurting her. 

She was always afraid of the fire hurting others.

Once she was fully consumed, she looked at Valkyrie.

Valkyrie had widened her eyes and her jaw had dropped. 

Morrigan laughed.

"I can do what you do and throw fireballs too. I can go nuclear, but that's only if I allow my power to take over. It's just easier to show you rather than try to explain it all." 

Morrigan let the fire go out and looked down at herself. 

She was still fully clothed. She was glad these clothes were fireproof.

She tapped her chin, then smiled. She looked around at Valkyrie. 

She couldn't see Skulduggery anywhere. She shrugged to herself.

"What else can you do?"

"I can create a fire tornado." Morrigan grinned. "It's actually not that hard. I'll show you."

She started to spin. She went faster and faster until she got the momentum to spin without effort. She dropped to the with one leg and both arms out in different directions. 

The flames sprouted out and followed her in the circle. Once she was surrounded, she pushed herself up. The circle of flames stretched up and extended until it was higher than her. Morrigan stopped spinning and stumbled. 

She hated the dizziness part of this. 

She looked out of the wall of spinning fire at Valkyrie, who still had the look of a stunned mullet.

Morrigan laughed and stepped out of the vortex. It was still spinning but it stayed where it was.

Valkyrie shook her head. "Can you control it?"

Morrigan nodded. "Yea, but I have to be careful. Creating it is the easy part, controlling it is another story entirely. The first time I did this, I burnt a small forest. I think it was a plantation of some sort." She said shrugging. "I've barely done it since."

She beckoned the fiery cyclone towards them, and it moved smoothly towards them. 

Valkyrie stepped back. 

Morrigan held up her hand and it stopped.

"That's basically how far I've gotten with it."

She rolled her arm and then stretched it out away from her body. The cyclone dissipated like a blown-out candle.

Morrigan turned herself fully to Valkyrie. "So, you think you can teach me with fire?"

Valkyrie looked at her. "Think you can teach me to do that?"

Morrigan laughed. "God, no."

\------------------------------

They spent a few hours practicing. Morrigan found that controlling her fire wasn't as hard as she originally thought. 

She guessed it helped that she had a friend telling her and showing her what to do.

Morrigan started to experiment with a few moves. She was making them up as she went along.

She twisted her body around and back a few times, more to stretch herself than anything else.

She closed her eyes, then raised her arms up above her head in an arc and threw them down by her sides. 

She felt something, but she didn't know what it was. 

She cracked eye open and saw Valkyrie with a massive grin on her face. 

She fully opened her eyes and raised her eyebrows at her.

She held out her arms in a shrug. "What? What did I do now?"

Valkyrie just shook her head. "You have to see for yourself." And she pointed at Morrigan.

Morrigan glanced over her shoulder, thinking there was something behind her. She was right.

Sprouting out of her shoulder blades were two massive burning, orangery-red, fire wings.

Morrigan's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. 

She wasn't afraid of them. They were the most beautiful things she'd ever seen in her life. 

As she continued to stare, the fire wings crackled and popped. They seemed to be shifting and moving. They glowed brighter.

Suddenly, she was drenched in cold water. 

Morrigan blinked and gasped. 

She wiped the water from her face and hair and glanced behind herself. 

The wings were gone.

"I think that's enough practice for today."

Morrigan looked around to see Skulduggery standing a few metres away.

"Oh, come on, Skulduggery. Did you see that? That was awesome!" Valkyrie said excitedly.

"Yes, I did see. I also saw that it was about to ignite." He looked at Morrigan. "You're a fire hazard."

"That's why I was practicing. I wonder if I can fly?" She grinned at Valkyrie and she grinned back.

"I was just speaking to China,' Skulduggery continued, turning to Valkyrie,' We need to go speak with her. I was going to just go myself, but I'm not leaving you two alone after this. Come on. Both of you."

Valkyrie looked like she was going to argue, but Skulduggery just pointed towards the front of the house. 

She rolled her eyes and beckoned Morrigan to follow.

Morrigan put up her hands as a sign she wasn't going to argue, and they all walked to the car, but not before Skulduggery dried Morrigan off by waving his hand.

"You're not getting into my car soaking wet."

Morrigan was too excited to retort. 

She had wings.


	15. Chapter 15

Skulduggery pulled up out the front of a building and explained to Morrigan that was were a woman called China Sorrows lived.

As they got out of the car and headed into the building, something nagged at Morrigan. 

There was something poking her in the back of her mind, like one of those annoying itches that can't be scratched.

She tried to ignore it as they continued further into the building. 

Skulduggery was talking to Valkyrie about some case they were doing. Morrigan wasn't listening to them. 

The itching had turned into a sharp pain the closer they got to this woman's' apartment.

"We're going into her library." Skulduggery was saying. Morrigan just nodded.

Skulduggery led Valkyrie and Morrigan into the library, through the bookshelves, until they got to a desk.

A woman with long black hair, porcelain skin and piercing blue eyes, sat behind the desk.

Morrigan instantly felt uncomfortable around this woman. It's not like she didn't like her, there was just something about her.

"Skulduggery, Valkyrie. You brought a friend."

"China, this is Morrigan McCord." Skulduggery introduced her.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss McCord." The woman named China, stood and walked around the desk, and held her hand out to Morrigan.

Morrigan didn't take her eyes off her. She hesitated before taking the woman's hand.

"Morrigan."

"Interesting." China said, taking her hand back and looking at her strangely. 

Morrigan was starting to get sick of people looking at her like that.

Morrigan didn't say anything.

"I think this girl is immune to me. There's more of a defiance in her eyes."

"China has this thing where everyone falls in love with her." Valkyrie explained to her.

Morrigan was looking this woman straight in her eyes. "I don't know you well enough to even like you, Miss Sorrows, let alone be in love with you."

China leaned on her desk and laughed.

Something struck Morrigan right in her chest and she gasped.

"Well, you have another one who is defiant, Skulduggery." She looked at Morrigan. "What's wrong, my dear?"

Morrigan blinked. "Oh, I just haven't seen a library so big. I was wondering if I could look around." Her heart was beating so hard and fast, she thought they could all hear it.

China waved her hand towards the bookshelves. "By all means."

Morrigan bowed her head slightly. "Thank-you."

She walked quickly towards the first lot of shelves. 

Once she was just out of sight, she breathed out heavily, her body shaking.

"What an odd girl." She heard China comment.

"She's not that bad. Just a bit sad and alone." Valkyrie was defending her. Morrigan didn't hear if Skulduggery said anything, she kept walking until she was as far from that Sorrows woman as she could get.

Soon she found the back wall and leaned against it, breathing hard. 

She closed her eyes.

******************  
Morrigan witnessed her mother and brother being dragged from the burning house. 

Both of them were screaming. 

Someone was yelling orders to dark figures. 

The person who was issuing orders was tall and seemed to relish the screams of Morrigan's family. 

Morrigan's mother said something to this tall person, and she laughed.

That laugh. She would never forget that laugh. 

***************************

Morrigan opened her eyes.

She. SHE laughed. The person giving orders was a woman.

"China Sorrows." Morrigan whispered. 

She blinked rapidly and shook her head. "No. No it can't be. I don't even know this woman. It can't be."

She took a few shaky breaths, and then decided she would do what she said she was going to do. Explore the library.

She was really just distracting herself from her thoughts, but it worked.

She was exploring and reading for a long time.

She was looking through a book on flight, when Morrigan felt someone behind her. 

She assumed it was either Skulduggery or Valkyrie.

"There's a few interesting things in here. It might help me understand myself later on, if I can figure myself out."

"Feel free to borrow that one if you like." 

Morrigan jumped and turned.

"I have two copies of those, although I doubt I would need to worry about you not returning any of my books." China stood behind Morrigan with her hands crossed in front of her. "I don't think you will be returning anytime soon, am I correct?"

Morrigan returned the book to it's shelf and confronted China. 

She chose her words carefully and spoke quietly.

"You have a huge library, Miss Sorrows. Beautiful books. I would love to be able to come back, but somehow; I feel we won't get along, you and I."

"And why is that, Miss McCord?"

Morrigan eyes burned into China's, but she didn't back down. 

Then very, very slowly, with as even a voice she could manage, Morrigan said,' I think you and I both know why I can't come back here, Miss Sorrows. You may not remember, but I certainly do. Even second of it, I remember. I can't associate myself with someone who can do that to someone's family." 

She watched as China's eyes widened slightly.

Morrigan gave her a venomous smirk. "So, you do remember."

"But you can't be..."

"You killed my family, Miss Sorrows. I remember that night. I watched you drag my mother and brother from our house that you ordered to be burnt to the ground. I watched as my mother begged you to let my brother go. I heard you laugh at my mother and order her away." Morrigan felt her eyes burn with hatred. 

She lowered her voice to a hiss. "I'm not a child anymore, Miss Sorrows. I'm not afraid of you anymore."

China was looking at her in a strange way. Morrigan felt a tingling in her fingertips. 

She really hated people looking at her like that.

"I don't know who you are, Miss McCord, or how you really know about that, but I'm not the same person anymore." China glanced behind her, then back at Morrigan. 

"I would really like it if you could come back to my apartment later, without Skulduggery and Valkyrie. I would appreciate you not telling them that you are coming back here."

Morrigan frowned at her. "And why on earth would I want to come back to see you?"

"Because,' China replied, keeping her eyes even with Morrigan's,' It seems we have a lot to discuss."

Morrigan narrowed her eyes. "You just want to kill me, don't you?"

China smiled. "As much as you would think so, and how much that would be advisable, no. I'm not going to do that. I'm not in the habit of making an enemy of the Skeleton Detective and killing you would do that."

"I think you'd need to be more worried about making an enemy out of Anton Shudder."

"My, my. You certainly are getting to know members of the Dead Men, aren't you?"

"The Dead Men?"

***********  
"I'm telling you, he's one of the Dead Men..."  
***********

"There you two are." Valkyrie appeared in the isle.

"Yes,' replied China,' we were just having a discussion about a book. One about flight. It's an interesting choice."

China started back down the isle towards where the desk was. Valkyrie followed her. 

Morrigan let out a breath. 

She looked at her clenched fist. Small flames had started to dance around her knuckles. 

She shook her hand and quickly followed after them.

Skulduggery turned to look at Morrigan she joined everyone, but he said nothing.

"Well, thank-you China. A pleasure like always." 

He turned and started walking towards the door, Valkyrie following.

Morrigan turned to China. "Alright. Seven tonight. No games."

"Of course. My apartment is right across the hall."

Morrigan turned, without saying goodbye, jogged to catch up with the detectives.


	16. Chapter 16

"I was wondering...'Morrigan started as Skulduggery pulled out onto the road,' could you drop me off at Ghastly's?"

Skulduggery glanced at her through the rear-view mirror. 

"You've been seeing an awful lot of him lately."

Morrigan frowned at him. "He's my friend. Why wouldn't I see him?" She raised her eyebrows at him and laughed. "You think I actually DO like him, don't you?"

She poked Valkyrie in the shoulder. "That's your fault, you know. Giving him ideas like that."

Valkyrie shrugged. "I'm not sorry."

"Alright. I'll pick you up later and take you back to Gordon's place."

"No need." Morrigan said quickly. "I'm sure you two are busy. I'll just get Ghastly to drop me off, or I'll just stay there. Whichever is easier."

Skulduggery didn't respond, but Morrigan could feel him watching her. 

She felt really uncomfortable. She knew he knew she was lying. He was a detective, of course he knew she was lying. 

He just couldn't catch her out. 

She decided she needed to be careful tonight going back to China's.

Skulduggery dropped Morrigan off at Ghastly's, telling her to call him if she decided she wanted a lift. 

She didn't know how she would since she didn't have a phone, but she said she would. 

She watched as they drove away and then went in to see Ghastly.

He was at a table, mending something that resembled a jacket, when she found him.

"Hey, Ghastly."

"Morrigan. How are you? Anton left this morning, didn't he? How are coping with that?"

Morrigan had told Ghastly had she felt about Anton. She needed to talk it out with someone, and Ghastly seemed like the best person for it.

"Coping. Turns out he feels the same way, by the way."

Ghastly turned, raising his eyebrow. "He told you this?"

"Not exactly." She sat down next to him and couldn't stop the grin spreading across her face. "He kissed me last night. I told Valkyrie. I don't think she's going to tell Skulduggery. If she was going to, she wouldn't have snuck away with me when she found out."

"Let's hope Skulduggery doesn't found out." Ghastly laughed. 

Morrigan would often get confused about his odd comments about Skulduggery. 

She figured it was because he knew Skulduggery better than she did, so he got the jokes.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm? Sure. What's that?"

"What is 'The Dead Men'?"

Ghastly stopped what he was doing and looked at her. "Where did you hear that?"

"Skulduggery and Valkyrie took me with them to see China Sorrows today." She barely could say the woman's name without getting mad. 

"I mentioned Anton to her, and she said something odd. 'You're certainly getting to know members of the Dead Men', or something like that. What did she mean?"

He sighed and turned until he was facing her fully. "It's a long story, and unfortunately I don't have the time to tell it today."

"Please, Ghastly. Just a little bit. Like, what is it?"

He searched her eyes, but she had no idea what he was looking for. 

He sighed again. Heavily this time. 

"It was like a military unit. We were called the Dead Men."

Morrigan tilted her head. "We?"

Ghastly smiled at her. "Yes. We. Me, Anton, Erskine Ravel, Dexter Vex, Saracen Rue and Skulduggery."

Morrigan eyes widened. "Skulduggery?"

Ghastly held her hands. "Yes. Before he died, as well as after."

Morrigan frowned and shook her head. "I showed him my dream where I had heard someone say, 'he's one of the Dead Men', but he said nothing to me about it. Why wouldn't he say anything?"

"Perhaps it was too painful for him."

She was quiet for a long time. Ghastly went back to mending the clothes on the table, glancing at her every so often. 

She didn't get it. Why wouldn't Skulduggery say anything? What was so painful?

Finally, she looked at the time and nearly jumped out of her skin.

"I have to go. I...meeting Skulduggery somewhere and he's driving me back to Gordon's. Thank you, Ghastly." She hugged him and left the shop quickly. 

It was already six thirty, and she didn't know how she was going to get to China's.

She started walking in that direction thinking. 

Suddenly, she stopped. She grinned. 

Morrigan found a dark alleyway and looked around. Nobody was around. 

Good.

She became invisible and then tried to remember how she made her wings appear. She did the same action as she did earlier, but nothing happened.

"Hmm. Please, please." She whispered. "I need to speak to that woman. She has answers."

She felt something tug at her back and she glanced over her shoulder. The wings had appeared again, but they weren't the flame wings. These were soft and fluffy. They were white, with gold swirled through them; the colour of innocence.

She smiled. 

"Thank you." She whispered. "Now let's go get some answers and try not to be seen."

She flapped the wings a couple of times, then as though they knew the urgency, lifted her off the ground and carried her towards China's apartment.


	17. Chapter 17

Morrigan landed in an alleyway beside China's building. 

She was still invisible, but she poked only her head around the corner anyway. 

Nobody was around and she didn't see Skulduggery's car. 

She breathed a sigh of relief. 

She touched the joint of her left wing, they both stood straight up, and dissolved into her back. She didn't feel it happen.

Morrigan crept around the building. It was dark, but the streetlights were on. She hoped there was no vampires around. She hated vampires.

She jogged into the building and up to China's apartment. 

As soon as she was in the corridor to China's apartment, she became visible again.

She found the door and hesitated. Why was she doing this? This woman was probably going to kill her. What could she possibly say to make everything ok?

But Morrigan was curious. She needed to know what this woman knew.

She took a breath and knocked. The door opened after a moment. China stepped to the side and let Morrigan in.

China motioned to a chair and Morrigan sat as China sat on the couch. They regarded each other for a moment.

"Would you like a coffee?"

"If you swear not to poison it."

China studied her, then stood up. "I'm not going to poison you."

She went to the kitchen for coffee, and Morrigan looked around. It was a huge place, though not as big as the library.

China returned and handed her the cup. Morrigan eyed it warily before she took it.

"You're a very suspicious person, aren't you, Miss McCord."

"Morrigan. And yes. I've had to be, with everything that's happened in my life."

"That's quite understandable. So, tell me. How do you know?"

Morrigan looked across at China. "I told you. I remember. It was my family. I want to know why you said we need to discuss things. What things? I'm sick of everyone keeping secrets from me. The looks I get, the comments that are made. I just want to know who everyone thinks I am."

China raised her eyebrows. "You don't know who you are? Well, that's interesting. Does Skulduggery know who you are?"

Morrigan sipped her coffee slowly. "How would he know who I am? I'm just an annoyance to him."

China tapped her chin. "Skulduggery told me you are friends with Ghastly Bespoke."

Morrigan nodded. "Yes, he is a good friend. He told me what the Dead Men was. A military unit or some such thing. I didn't know anything about that, so when you mentioned it earlier, I asked Ghastly. All he told me was who was part of the Dead Men."

China looked at Morrigan for a long time. 

Morrigan shifted uncomfortably in the chair, sipping her coffee.

"It seems there is a big secret everyone is hiding from you, Morrigan. Why they haven't told you is beyond me, but I'm guessing they want you to find out for yourself."

Morrigan tilted her head. "What won't they tell me? I have too much to deal with right now, and I'm sick of people tiptoeing around me. Why won't they just be straight with me?"

China was smiling at her. An odd smile, but a friendly one. "I'm not sure if I'm the right person to tell you, I'm afraid."

Morrigan frowned. "Then why bother asking to come back here?"

"Because, my dear, I had to see for myself if you were who I think you are."

Morrigan didn't change her expression. In fact, her frowned deepened. "And who exactly do you think I am? I'm here now, you may as well tell me."

China pondered for a few minutes and then sat forward. "If I tell you, you have to do something in return for me."

"And what's that?"

"You have to swear never to tell Skulduggery that it was me that night."

Morrigan didn't stop frowning. 

She didn't understand all this, and her head was hurting from all the effort it took to grasp everything.

"Why would he care what you did?"

China just sat and waited, watching her.

"Ok, fine, I won't say anything to him. And in return you tell me who you think I am. Fair trade. Now tell me." Morrigan was getting frustrated with all this back and forth nonsense.

"Perhaps you better put down your coffee."

Morrigan did as she was told and shifted in her seat again. China sat forward and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"It wasn't just your family that night. It was Skulduggery's as well."

Morrigan frowned. "So, you hurt both our family's that same night? That's why you don't want me to tell him?"

"Your family. And Skulduggery's." China said it slowly. 

Morrigan didn't understand what China was trying to tell her, but she said nothing. 

She must have looked confused though because China gave her a small smile.

"Morrigan, you and Skulduggery had the same family."

Morrigan frowned again then widened her eyes. "What?" She laughed. "You can't be serious..." China had a dead serious expression on her face and Morrigan stopped laughing. "You are serious...But that would mean..."

China nodded.

"Skulduggery Pleasant is your father."


	18. Chapter 18

Morrigan had to use China's bathroom, and she sat in there for ten minutes throwing up. 

She couldn't think or feel.

Eventually, Morrigan stopped being sick. She flushed the toilet and fixed herself up. 

She walked back out into China's lounge-room on shaky legs.

"Are you alright?"

Morrigan looked at China through blurry eyes. "I'm brilliant..."

"Maybe a cup of tea this time. Calm your nerves." She didn't wait for an answer. 

She left to get Morrigan a cup of tea. 

All Morrigan wanted to do was leave. She sat back on the chair and waited.

China came back in and handed her the tea. "This should help."

Morrigan sipped it slowly, not speaking or looking at her. 

When she was finished, she put it down.

"I think I need to go." Morrigan stood and China walked her to the front door. 

Before she opened the door, China turned to Morrigan. "Remember your promise."

Morrigan looked at her, but she wasn't really seeing anything. 

"I won't tell, Miss Sorrows. I don't even know how I'm going to face him again myself."

The door opened and Morrigan walked out without looking back.

Morrigan walked out of the building, fast. 

She didn't even bother to turn herself invisible or look to see if she had been followed. At this point, she didn't care. 

She just walked and walked. 

She thought about all the times someone had said something odd about Skulduggery around her.

_Because of who you are._

_Let's hope Skulduggery doesn't find out._

Or when someone looked at her strangely. 

This was why. 

This was why everyone was acting strange towards her. 

She thought of Valkyrie and when she suddenly started being nice to her. 

Did she know who Morrigan was too? 

Did Ghastly? The way he spoke to her, it seemed likely. 

What about Anton? 

Morrigan stopped as the thought crossed her mind. 

Would he still want to be around her if he knew? Did he already know?

Morrigan brought her fists to the sides of her head and thumped. She wanted these thoughts out of her head.

She looked up at the night sky and wondered what the time was. She didn't know and she didn't particularly care, but the thought was there.

Nobody was around and there were no lights on in the buildings she passed, so it was probably really late.

She briefly thought what Ghastly, Skulduggery and Valkyrie were doing. Valkyrie was probably at home in bed, Ghastly at his shop or in bed too. 

Skulduggery told her he didn't sleep, so she didn't know what he would be doing.

Suddenly, she laughed at the irony. Here she was wandering around the streets at lord knows what time, and the only person who'd be awake to talk to her was the one person she wanted to avoid.

Morrigan shivered and put her arms around herself. She had her jacket on, but she was still cold.

She looked around herself, wondering where she had taken herself.

She sighed. She was so deep in thought; she had walked right out of town. It didn't matter. She didn't want to be in town anyway.

Morrigan looked around. She couldn't see anyone, but she turned invisible anyway. Then she called her wings. 

This time, the wings that had sprouted for her, were the same colour as her clothes. The red swirled through the dark purple, moving and twisting.

She didn't have the inclination to study this or even wonder about it for more than a second.

Her wings opened and lifted her high into the air. 

Once she was high enough, she became visible again. She didn't fell like pretending she wasn't there. She hated the feeling.

She was horizontal to the ground, and she looked down. She hated heights, but this didn't faze her. 

She stretched out her arms and closed her eyes. Her hair flying straight back, and not getting in her face. She allowed her wings to carry her wherever they liked.

\------------------------------

When she opened her eyes again, she saw she was hovering over the field that had the river through it. The stone wall still stood and the forest still dark. 

There was no movement.

Morrigan swooped over to the wall and landed gently. She stood staring into the forest where the vampires had attacked.

She sighed and sat down. Her wings wrapped themselves around her. It gave her little comfort.

She didn't want to start thinking again, so she stood up. Her wings dissolved into her back. She was going to practice again. This time with air. She really needed to learn how to land painlessly. 

Morrigan looked down at the ground below the stone wall and winced. 

This was going to be painful. 

She jumped and held her arms out. It didn't work and she collapsed onto the ground. 

"Ouch."

She stood and shook herself. She looked up to the top of the wall. It looked higher up than she remembered.

Maybe if I start by going up first, she thought.

She shook her arms and steadied them by her side. Nothing happened. She tried harder, closing her eyes. She squeezed her eyes shut, concentrating. She felt something against her fingertips. 

She pushed and she felt herself shoot upwards. She opened her eyes and reached out to grab the edge of the wall before she fell again. 

She dragged herself up and sat on the wall.

Morrigan grinned, then laughed. "Yes. Now let's go again." 

She pushed herself off the ledge again. She landed painfully again, but this time she felt something. 

She tried this another six times.

The last time she jumped off the ledge, she hit the ground harder than before and rolled until she nearly hit the water.

She stopped rolling, leaned over on her side, and shook her head. 

"That one hurt."

She stood up slowly, shaking pain out of her arms and legs.

She slowly walked back to the wall, rubbing her arms. She looked up and stopped.

Skulduggery was standing at the top of the wall with his arms crossed, looking down at her.

"Where have you been?"

Morrigan opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She was fighting every instinct she had to run. She was hoping to avoid him for a little longer.

He stepped off the ledge and floated down to the ground. 

When he walked towards her, she stepped back.

He stopped.

He tilted his head at her. She had never noticed before, but she would tilt her head the same way. How could she have not seen this?

"You've been gone for hours. I called Ghastly to see if you needed a ride back to Gordon's and he told me you said that you were meeting me. We've been looking for you for a while."

She instantly felt bad for Ghastly. She hadn't wanted to lie to him, but she couldn't very well tell him the truth.

Morrigan looked away. She didn't know what to say. What's the first thing you say to someone who you find out is a long lost relative? Especially, a parent? She didn't even know if he knew.

She had a thought then. If he was a Dead Man, and the man in the chair in her dreams was a Dead Man...

Morrigan looked back to Skulduggery. He was slowly getting closer to her.

"Did you know the man in the chair?"

Skulduggery stopped. She felt him hesitate.

"Ghastly told me what the Dead Men were. Did you know the man in my dreams?"

"Yes." He said slowly.

"Do you know him now?"

Skulduggery didn't speak for a little while. 

"He's not the same man he once was." He said quietly.

Morrigan lowered her head and turned towards the river.

"None of us are, Detective. I'm certainly a different person from when I was twelve. Circumstances and events change people."

She felt him step up beside her, but he was out of sight. "But that doesn't mean we should lie to each other."

She turned to head to look at him. "You've known this whole time, haven't you? And you allowed me to keep thinking...that he was dead. That you were..."

Morrigan let out a breath. She was shaking and her voice was wavering.

"I thought it would have been for the best." Came the reply.

"For me, or for you? I get not telling people, but not telling me." Morrigan scoffed. "How could you look at me all those times and not tell me? Did you even wonder about me? Did you even want too?"

She felt the hot tears on her face.

Skulduggery stepped into view and grasped her arm. It wasn't hard, but it was firm enough to surprise her.

"There wasn't a time where I didn't want to tell you but telling you would put you in harm's way. I was never going to let that happen, and if keeping you in the dark kept you safe then so be it."

Morrigan grabbed his wrist. "Well, at least we agree on something. If Sebastian found out about you, he would definitely use you against me. You're not the only one with enemies, you know."

They looked at each other like that for a little while.

Skulduggery's grip tightened on her, and he sighed heavily. "I thought you were dead too."

Morrigan patted his arm. "Ha. It's going to take a lot more than vampires to kill me. Especially now I have friends, right?"

Suddenly, Skulduggery stepped forward and put his arms around her. She blinked and put her arms around his rib cage. It felt strange hugging a skeleton, but she didn't care. 

She tightened her grip and buried her face in his jacket. 

She tried not to cry. She had cried enough.

Now was the time to be happy.


End file.
